One Day in Winter
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Seseorang harus memasang wajah seperti apa, saat kepingan masa lalu yang hampir sepuluh tahun menghilang tiba-tiba kembali dan muncul di hadapannya? / NijiAkaMayu. Sekuel dari One Day in Spring. Chapter 3 updated, warning inside. RnR?
1. light snow, part one

A/N: didedikasikan untuk para readers yang request lanjutan buat ending fic sebelumnya. khususnya untuk **madeh18, Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi, mayumayumi, Letty-Chan19, Aterbury, codetreasure, Anon, **dan **Akashiki Kazuyuki.** maafkan saya yang sudah menggantung kalian, minna...

sebagai catatan buat readers baru, mungkin feel dari fic ini akan lebih kerasa kalo baca prekuelnya dulu, haha.

* * *

Saat bibir yang dingin itu bertemu dengan permukaan kulit Akashi, yang dirasakannya adalah hangat—tidak, _panas,_ bahkan—dan seisi ruangan terasa berputar.

Panas yang dirasakannya sangatlah tidak nyaman.

Pria yang tengah menghimpitnya dari atas itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil, mulai dari pundak sampai leher, menyusuri tiap senti kulit yang mulus dan indah (_—yang bukan milikku, seharusnya kau jadi milikku,_ seseorang berbisik) dan pria bersurai merah itu hanya berbaring disana dan bergeming. Matanya setengah terpejam, mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan panas yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, menghiraukan kecupan-kecupan yang sedikit basah dan penuh kasih sayang namun terasa sangat _dingin _secara bersamaan_._

Akashi merasakan cengkraman pada masing-masing pergelangan tangannya sedikit melonggar, namun masih cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tetap diam di atas sofa. Ia membalas tatapan sang pelaku yang sama dinginnya dengan bibir yang tengah menciumi tulang selangkanya sekarang, dan hatinya mencelos saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya karena _sejak kapan mata abu-abu yang tadinya sangat _hidup_ itu terlihat begitu kosong?_

—_dan kesepian?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tak terelakkan pun berangsur-angsur datang. _Kau siapa? Kau kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

Saat ciuman-ciuman itu mengakhiri perjalanannya di leher dan naik untuk melanjutkan aksinya—menyusuri dagu, pipi, rahang, dan seterusnya—Akashi tersentak, sedikit memberontak saat menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh pria itu dan segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum terlambat.

Ciuman berikutnya mendarat di ujung bibir.

Pria bersurai hitam kelam itu tertegun sejenak setelah gestur penolakan yang dilakukan Akashi.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, namun wajah itu masih berjarak cukup dekat untuk menyapu sebagian wajah Akashi dengan nafasnya yang hangat, sangat kontras dengan matanya yang semakin dingin, tatapannya menusuk—_terluka_—dan pria bermanik rubi itu dapat menangkap dengan jelas pertanyaan yang diajukan dalam diam.

_Kenapa kau berpaling dariku?_

Sesuatu lagi-lagi membuat dadanya sesak, dan Akashi mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Saat benar-benar yakin pria itu tidak akan menciumnya lagi, ia mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi awal dan menatap lurus manik-manik kelabu yang entah sejak kapan terlihat asing sekali di matanya.

"Aku," suara Akashi terdengar pelan dan sangat lelah, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk menyampaikan kata-katanya dengan tegas. "Bersama Chihiro sekarang."

Pria itu menjawab dengan suara pelan yang sama, "Aku tahu."

"Dan aku bahagia bersamanya."

"Aku tahu."

Saat Nijimura mencium puncak kepalanya, Akashi tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa.

.

.

.

.

.

sequel of One Day in Spring

One Day in Winter © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing: NijiAkaMayu

Rating: T+

Warning: future setting, possible OOCness, mature themes, timeskips, angst.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Akashi?"

"Niji—Nijimura-san..?"

Manik abu-abu gelap bertemu merah terang. Mengerjap sekali. Dua kali.

"Kau—kau benar Akashi, kan?" Kemudian ujung-ujung bibir pria bersurai eboni itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membangkitkan nostalgia. "Akashi Seijuuro? Apa kabar, kau sehat-sehat saja kan?"

Yang ditanya makin mempererat rangkulannya pada lengan milik pria tinggi di sampingnya. Tidak menjawab dan diam untuk beberapa detik—mungkin lebih dari _hanya_ beberapa detik—karena, terus terang, Akashi harus menjawab dengan apa?

Seseorang harus memasang wajah seperti apa, saat kepingan masa lalu yang hampir sepuluh tahun menghilang tiba-tiba kembali dan muncul di hadapannya? Kepingan masa lalu yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk disimpan, namun terlalu indah untuk sekedar menguncinya dalam sebuah kotak kemudian melupakannya begitu saja?

(Kotak kecil tempatnya menyimpan kancing pemberian Nijimura ditutupnya, tidak pernah dibuka kembali, tidak pernah melihat ke belakang, dan entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.)

Akashi harus memasang wajah seperti apa, saat seorang Nijimura Shuuzo tiba-tiba kembali dan menanyakan kabarnya sambil tersenyum seperti ini?

Senang? Lega? Kecewa?

Sinis? Pura-pura tidak kenal? Memasang ekspresi netral seperti biasa?

(_"Iya, kau berharga bagiku, jangan kelihatan kaget seperti itu dong."_

_"Kalau bisa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi... Tapi mungkin tidak bisa, ya? Yang kutahu cuma kau punya ayah yang payah."_

_"Aku bukannya mengatur. Aku hanya bilang jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu!"_

"_Selain jarak Tokyo dengan LA yang menyebrang _benua,_ aku tidak yakin kita dapat bertemu lagi untuk ke depannya nanti."_)

Akashi menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya, mencoba mengabaikan sesuatu yang seperti mencubit hatinya. Entah itu perasaan sakit, atau lega, atau rindu yang amat sangat, atau sesuatu yang membuatnya frustasi dan bingung—entahlah, mungkin perpaduan kelimanya. Kenangan akan suatu hari di musim semi sepuluh tahun lalu tiba-tiba melandanya, dan Akashi masih ingat dengan jelas tiap kata yang diucap Nijimura Shuuzo pada hari itu.

(_"Kalau denganmu, aku tidak tahu persis seperti apa. Yang jelas kau berharga buatku."_)

Emosi yang berkecamuk naik dan turun di dada itu sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakannya—sampai Nijimura kembali, mengacaukan ritme jantungnya hanya dengan seulas senyum.

Namun yang dilakukan Akashi hanyalah membiarkan bibirnya bergerak membalas senyuman mantan seniornya itu, lalu menjawab dengan suara tenang seperti tidak baru saja mengalami pergolakan dalam dirinya. "...Benar, ini aku. Sudah lama sekali ya, Nijimura-san?"

"O-ou. Kukira kau lupa padaku, hahaha!"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia perlahan-lahan melonggarkan pegangannya pada lengan Mayuzumi, tapi tidak melepaskannya. Entah Nijimura sadar akan posisi tangannya atau tidak. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya terkejut, tidak kusangka akan bertemu Nijimura-san di Tokyo seperti ini. Kau sendiri juga sehat?"

"Ya, aku kembali dari _States_ belum lama ini... Dan aku juga sampai pangling, Akashi, habis kau tambah tinggi."

Senyum Akashi kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditahannya. "Sepertinya Nijimura-san tidak banyak berubah, ya? Selain penampilanmu yang seperti itu."

"Oi oi, aku yang sekarang sudah banyak berubah, lho?" Balas Nijimura sambil menaikkan dua alisnya, namun senyumnya juga makin lebar. Lalu sambil mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya yang sudah sepanjang tengkuk leher, pria itu melanjutkan, "Asal kau tahu, rambutku yang sekarang lumayan berguna untuk menghangatkan leher di musim seperti ini."

Keduanya lalu terdiam, senyum Akashi entah mengapa masih bertahan di bibirnya, dan manik-manik gelap yang bertemu rubi itu hanya saling menatap karena tiba-tiba keduanya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ehm."

Saat Mayuzumi berdehem sekali, Akashi menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata sedikit melebar seperti baru saja tersadar akan sesuatu, kemudian menarik lengan pria tersebut sekaligus menarik perhatian dua orang lainnya. "Maaf atas ketidaksopananku—ini Mayuzumi Chihiro. Chihiro, ini Nijimura Shuuzo, seniorku saat di bangku SMP dulu."

Mayuzumi mengangguk singkat dengan "Doumo," yang membuat Akashi menyikut pinggangnya tajam dan pria bersurai kelabu itu memutar bola matanya. Kemudian meralat kata-katanya dengan, "Maksudku, yoroshiku. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal. Sekali lagi maaf untuk yang tadi, adikku memang banyak gaya... Beberapa orang hampir celaka karena _skateboard_ bodohnya itu tapi dia tidak kapok-kapok juga," balas Nijimura sambil meringis.

"Dan, maaf karena harus mengakhiri pembicaraan disini, tapi aku benar-benar harus menyusul adikku." Lanjut pria itu lagi, membungkuk singkat kemudian bersiap untuk mengejar Nijimura Juuzo yang menghilang di belokan perempatan jalan. Baik Akashi dan Mayuzumi sama-sama mengangguk.

Sesuatu yang rasanya seperti _kecewa_ merambat dalam hati pria bersurai merah itu, karena banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan dan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. Kapan tepatnya mantan senpai-nya itu kembali dari Amerika? Bagaimana kabar ayahnya sekarang? Masih ingatkah dia akan apa yang terjadi di hari kelulusan yang sekaligus merupakan hari perpisahan mereka?

Sebuah suara yang berbisik _apa perasaan Nijimura-san masih sama seperti dulu_ membuat Akashi mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak kelepasan bertanya—itu pertanyaan konyol, yang berbahaya, dan sama sekali tidak perlu.

Pemuda beriris merah itu hanya bisa bungkam karena _Nijimura-san akan pergi lagi, kami mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi, dia akan meninggalkanku sekali lagi._

Dan tidak ada bedanya baik sepuluh tahun lalu maupun sekarang. Akashi hanya bisa berdiri disana, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menatap punggung Nijimura dalam diam.

_Aku tidak mau—_

"Dan satu hal lagi. Aku... Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Akashi. Sungguh."

...hangat.

Bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat yang menyapanya—hangat yang nyaman dan familiar—sesuatu yang janggal terlintas di pikiran Akashi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ada yang aneh pada senyum Nijimura, dan—apa ia hanya berlebihan?

Ia mendengar sebuah suara di kepalanya yang menegur—tidak, memerintahnya—untuk menjauhi pria yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu itu. Dan seperti yang sudah sering dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun ini, Akashi mengabaikan pemilik suara yang terdengar di kepalanya—sosok yang tersenyum sinis dengan mata heterokromia yang dingin itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas pernyataan tulus kakak kelasnya dulu itu dengan senyuman.

"...Aku juga sama. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Nijimura-san."

.

.

.

"Yang barusan itu sebenarnya siapa?" Selidik Mayuzumi setelah yakin sosok Nijimura Shuuzo benar-benar sudah pergi jauh, dan menatap Akashi dengan datar.

Bagi Akashi, tatapan itu sama sekali tidak datar. "Dia kapten tim basket Teikou sebelum aku."

"Rasanya lebih dari sekedar mantan kapten, deh." Balas Mayuzumi dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa—netral, tidak tertarik, tidak peduli.

Namun sekali lagi, bukan itu yang terdengar di telinga Akashi. Sambil mengulum senyum, pria yang lebih pendek itu membalas dengan, "Mungkin perasaanmu saja." Yang kemudian disusul dengan, "Chihiro kalau sedang cemburu manis sekali."

Mayuzumi mendengus sebal, merangkul bahu pria bersurai merah itu dengan satu tangan—tangan yang satunya masih menenteng kantung belanjaannya dari toko buku—dan tidak menyangkal kata-kata Akashi sama sekali.

Akashi punya firasat kalau musim dingin kali ini mungkin akan terasa lebih panjang.

* * *

Pada reuni super singkatnya dengan Nijimura Shuuzo, Akashi tidak bertukar alamat _email_ ataupun meminta nomor telepon baru milik pria itu untuk mempertahankan kontak yang baru saja kembali.

Ia hanya tahu Nijimura tinggal di Tokyo, entah dimana persisnya, namun Akashi tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut lagi mengenai keberadaan mantan kapten klub basketnya itu. Menurutnya, Nijimura pasti memiliki hal-hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada meladeni mantan adik kelas yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu untuk hal sepele macam reuni.

Lagipula, sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama: Nijimura yang sekarang pasti sama saja dengan orang asing. Perasaan canggung yang menyelimuti keduanya jika bertemu lagi juga pasti tak dapat dihindari.

Seminggu lewat beberapa hari sejak pertemuan singkat itu, Akashi melewati toko buku yang sama dan mendapati dirinya berhenti melangkah saat kembali bertatap muka dengan Nijimura Shuuzo.

Mayuzumi tidak bersamanya sekarang, tapi ia merasa lebih canggung dari pertemuan minggu lalu.

"...Selamat siang."

Ujung bibir Nijimura berkedut-kedut seperti sedang berusaha menahan senyum. "Aku baru saja ingin bilang kalau ini takdir, tapi kau sepertinya sangat tidak senang bertemu denganku."

"Ah," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu mata dengan pria yang satunya. "Maaf, aku... Tidak bermaksud untuk terlihat tidak ramah. Sama sekali. Hanya saja," ujung bibir Nijimura berkedut lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih jelas seperti sebuah senyuman. "Jujur, aku bingung harus bagaimana jika berhadapan denganmu."

"Aku tetaplah aku," balas Nijimura sambil terkekeh, tangan kanannya naik untuk meraih puncak kepala Akashi dan mengacak surai merah tersebut. Gestur yang sangat familiar dan terasa sangat akrab.

"Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang asing. Ayo cari tempat mengobrol, aku akan mentraktirmu makan atau minum. Setidaknya kita reuni dengan benar kali ini, oke?"

Akashi menerima ajakan tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang, tidak mengindahkan perintah _Dia_ yang menyuruhnya untuk menolak ajakan Nijimura dan segera pulang.

.

.

.

_Heater_ yang menghangatkan seisi kafe tempatnya dan Nijimura berbincang-bincang sekarang bekerja sangat baik.

Atau mungkin kehangatan yang terus dirasakannya bukan berasal dari pemanas ruangan tersebut sama sekali, melainkan karena Nijimura yang duduk di seberang meja—sedekat ini dengan dirinya—sambil meneguk segelas cokelat hangat di sela-sela ceritanya mengenai _street basketball_ Los Angeles. Suara bariton pemuda bersurai eboni itu terdengar sangat indah di telinga, dan wajah tampannya sama sekali tidak membosankan untuk dipandang.

Akashi tidak tahu ini hal yang baik atau malah sebaliknya, tapi setidaknya perasaan canggung yang dirasakannya tadi sudah hilang total.

"—Tapi aku masih harus membiasakan diri lagi dengan Jepang. Aku pernah tidak sengaja mengumpat dalam Bahasa Inggris di kereta, dan orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh," Nijimura menggeleng sebal. "Aku yakin seratus persen mereka tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan, tapi pandangan mereka sok tahu sekali."

"Mengumpat itu tidak baik, tapi aku harus bilang aku ingin mendengar Nijimura-san berbicara Bahasa Inggris," balas Akashi dengan senyum kecil dan Nijimura membuang wajahnya karena salah tingkah.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mendengarnya. Aksenku menggelikan." Kemudian untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia mengangkat satu alis. "Kau sendiri pasti mahir berbahasa Inggris kan? CEO termuda dalam sejarah Akashi Conglomerate, Akashi Seijuuro-sama?"

Akashi mengangkat dagunya sedikit, membalas, "Tentu saja. Akashi Conglomerate memiliki puluhan aliansi dengan perusahaan asing, dan aku sebagai Direktur Utama harus bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka, bukan?" Kemudian dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ia melanjutkan, "Tolong jangan bicara keras-keras. Cepat atau lambat orang-orang pasti akan mengenali wajahku, dan mereka akan mulai berbisik-bisik dan aku ingin menghindari keributan sebisa mungkin."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti artis, bocah. Kau menyebalkan." Untuk yang ini Akashi mengangkat cangkir miliknya untuk menyembunyikan senyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pindah kesini sejak dua bulan yang lalu, benar?" Tanya Akashi setelah meneguk teh hangat pesanannya. "Kita berada di kota yang sama, tapi aku heran kenapa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Tokyo tempat yang luas," balas Nijimura sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Dan bulan-bulan awal aku jarang pergi keluar, karena sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dan menata ulang rumah. Dan juga membantu mencarikan adik-adikku sekolah—mereka berdua sama-sama di bangku SMA sekarang."

Akashi tersenyum, entah mengapa mendengar cerita-cerita dari Nijimura membuatnya senang. Tatapannya kemudian melunak dan suaranya terdengar sangat hati-hati saat bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar Ayah Nijimura-san? Beliau sehat-sehat saja?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Nijimura menjawab dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "...Iya. Penyakit ayah sudah bukan masalah lagi—jadi menurut ibu, kita kembali ke Jepang saja. Lagipula ayah juga... Lebih suka tinggal di tanah air sendiri."

Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya seminggu yang lalu itu kembali lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal pada senyum Nijimura, tapi Akashi tidak tahu dimana letak kejanggalannya. Akhirnya ia hanya menjawab dengan, "Syukurlah kalau begitu," dan hening melanda mereka.

Hening tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, keduanya kembali terlibat pembicaraan seru yang topiknya melompat-lompat kesana kemari, namun Akashi tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Mereka berbincang sampai minuman pada cangkir masing-masing mendingin, dan bohong jika Akashi berkata ia tidak merindukan momen berdua seperti ini dengan Nijimura.

.

.

.

"Na, Akashi..."

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san?"

"Aku benar-benar lega bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"...Ya. Aku juga sama."

* * *

Mayuzumi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _light novel_ yang tengah dibacanya saat berkata, "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar."

Akashi yang tengah membuka kancing kemeja putihnya berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan berganti pakaiannya. "Apa kau mengikutiku secara diam-diam saat aku jalan-jalan di kota, atau mengutus penguntit lain selagi kau bekerja di kantor."

Mayuzumi menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, tidak mau repot untuk mengoreksi nada bicara Akashi yang sama sekali bukan nada bertanya. "Sekretarismu bilang padaku bahwa kau sering pergi ke luar saat jam makan siang, dan begitu kembali—tiga puluh menit setelah jam istirahat berakhir—kau terlihat 'lebih cerah' dan... Apa katanya? 'Lebih bersemangat' untuk mengerjakan _paperwork._"

Akashi menggeleng, "Kau tahu Hanabusa itu suka berlebihan. Dan orang macam apa yang bersemangat untuk mengerjakan _paperwork._"

"Entahlah, yang jelas bukan aku." Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada CEO muda itu tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat punggung mulus Akashi sebelum pemandangan indah tersebut terhalang oleh kaus hitam yang baru saja dikenakannya.

Hampir setiap malam seperti ini; Akashi pulang ke apartemen _penthouse_ miliknya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor, mendapati Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah merajai sofa di depan televisi atau tidur-tiduran di ranjang miliknya sambil membaca LN. Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas seperti ini—terlalu terbiasa malah—terutama setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Mayuzumi hampir setiap hari menginap dan segera menuju ke _penthouse_ sepulangnya dari kantor.

Bahkan sebelum keduanya menjadi kekasih pun, Mayuzumi pernah beberapa kali menginap di apartemen adik kelasnya dulu itu. Pernah sewaktu-waktu Mayuzumi pulang ke apartemen miliknya sendiri sepulang kerja karena terlalu lelah untuk menyetir ke tempat Akashi, dan pria bersurai merah itu merasa lantai paling atas tempatnya tinggal—hanya ia seorang yang tinggal di lantai tersebut—terasa sangat hampa dan kosong dan terlalu luas untuk dirinya seorang. Esok harinya ia memberikan kunci untuk akses masuk _penthouse_ miliknya pada Mayuzumi, dan pria bersurai kelabu itu menerimanya sambil menaikkan satu alis.

Setelah Akashi selesai berganti piyama—kaus hitam polos dan celana panjang abu-abu—ia naik ke ranjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu Mayuzumi. "Jadi kau dan Hanabusa sering bertukar cerita di belakangku, hmm? Mungkin aku perlu mengingatkanmu lagi kalau wanita itu sudah menikah."

"Aku ingin bilang kalau kau manis sekali saat sedang mencoba bercanda, tapi wajah seriusmu itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk melucu," balas Mayuzumi datar. "Dan Hanabusa cerita padaku karena ia mengira aku yang mengajakmu kencan tiap makan siang. Lalu saat kubilang aku terlalu malas untuk makan siang di luar kantor dan yang mengajakmu adalah pria asing bernama Nijimaru, ia memaksaku untuk curhat jika 'ada masalah di antara kita'."

Akashi terkekeh dan mencium bahu kekasihnya. "Menurutku bagus kalau kau bisa akrab dengan sekretarisku. Dan pria asing yang mengajakku makan siang itu bernama Nijimura-san."

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, matanya masih tertuju pada barisan-barisan kata pada _light novel_ miliknya. Akashi melirik pria yang surai kelabunya sudah sedikit acak-acakan, tersenyum sedikit karena setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, kebiasaan Mayuzumi membaca novel sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia pikir setelah menginjak usia dua puluh enam tahun, bacaan kekasihnya akan lebih berat dari sekedar _light novel_ yang plotnya seringkali... Unik, dan ringan.

"Nijimura-san mengajakku makan siang bersama beberapa kali untuk mengejar ketinggalan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Dan aku... Aku sangat merindukannya," aku Akashi pelan. "Dia adalah teman yang sangat berharga bagiku, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi membenahi posisi duduknya, sebelah tangan meraih bahu Akashi untuk merangkul tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. Setelah menatap iris rubi milik kekasihnya selama beberapa saat, ia membalas, "Aku tahu orang-orang yang kau kategorikan sebagai 'teman' itu bisa dihitung dengan jari, jadi kurasa 'teman berharga'mu ini bukan orang yang buruk."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah datar, "Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang jumlah temannya lebih sedikit dariku."

Mayuzumi mengikuti aksinya, menaikkan satu alis dengan wajah datar yang sama kemudian mengecup pelipis Akashi di balik surai merahnya. Membuat si rambut merah memecah raut wajah datarnya, tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mayuzumi.

Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya dan berbisik, "Ayo letakkan itu di meja dan segera tidur."

"Hn..." Gumam Mayuzumi pelan, mempererat dekapannya. "Satu halaman lagi, Sei."

* * *

"Kenapa memanjangkan rambut seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi suatu hari pada pertemuannya dengan Nijimura Shuuzo yang kelima pada musim dingin itu.

"...Sepertinya rambutku yang sekarang salah sekali di matamu," adalah balasan yang ia terima. Nijimura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Akashi menahan senyum karena ia benar-benar merindukan ekspresi tersebut di wajah mantan senpai-nya.

"Nijimura-san sendiri yang terlalu banyak berpikiran negatif tentangku," balas Akashi santai, mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet dari remah-remah kudapan yang menemani sesi mengobrol mereka. "Lagipula, aku hanya penasaran."

Nijimura mendengus, menggigit sepotong kue kering dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat kemudian menjawab, "Bukannya aku sengaja memanjangkannya atau apa. Tapi banyak sekali yang terjadi pada setahun terakhir, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus hal sepele semacam ini."

Saat Akashi mengangkat gelasnya yang berisikan air putih—gestur yang Nijimura mulai hafal jika mantan kouhai-nya itu sedang menyembunyikan senyum—ia melanjutkan dengan, "Menggelikan, ya? Temanku Tatsuya bilang aku makin terlihat seperti preman."

"Kalau kau memasang wajah galak seperti itu, mungkin saja temanmu Tatsuya ini benar," balas Akashi sambil terkekeh. "Tapi menurutku rambutmu cocok seperti ini. Nijimura-san terlihat lebih dewasa, dan kalau kau mencoba untuk lebih kalem, kau pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan."

Nijimura rasanya seperti tersedak udara—ia sedang tidak minum apa-apa tapi tenggorokannya terasa aneh sekali—dan menatap tajam ke arah Akashi. "Kulihat kau masih pintar ngomong seperti dulu, ya... Dasar penjilat."

"Tidak sopan," balas Akashi, mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Yang kubicarakan adalah murni fakta. Jangan panggil aku penjilat."

"Oh _yeah?_" Balas Nijimura gemas. "Sudah cukup tentang rambutku—kau sendiri memotong pendek rambut depanmu, kan."

"Ah," Akashi reflek menyentuh helaian rambut pendek di atas dahinya, tidak sengaja menyunggingkan senyum. "Ini... Sebenarnya, asal mula rambut pendekku ini lumayan lucu. Aku memotongnya sendiri—karena terbawa suasana, saat itu." Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian _Winter Cup_ di tahun pertama SMA-nya, dan wajah seorang Kagami Taiga terbayang sekilas. "Lalu lama kelamaan aku terbiasa seperti ini. Poni yang panjang dapat mengganggu pandanganku, dan terkadang malah jadi terlihat berantakan. Ayah selalu mengingatkan bagaimana kerapihan dan penampilan merupakan hal yang patut diperhatikan sebagai Direktur Utama."

"Untuk yang ini aku setuju dengan ayahmu," timpal Nijimura. Sambil meraih gelasnya yang juga berisi air putih, ia melanjutkan, "Kalau ponimu masih panjang dan ditambah dengan wajah seperti itu... Kau terlihat seperti anak-anak. Tidak ada hawa-hawa Direktur Utama sama sekali."

Mata Akashi mengerjap dua kali. "Apa kau baru saja menyebut wajahku _imut?_"

Nijimura nyaris menyemburkan air yang baru saja diteguknya. "Tentu saja tidak, kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu!?"

"Tapi Nijimura-san menyatakannya secara tidak langsung."

"Kau ini benar-benar—"

Wajah 'seperti anak-anak' yang Nijimura maksud sama sekali berbeda dengan yang mantan adik kelasnya itu anggap, tapi saat ia melihat Akashi tersenyum kecil dengan mata terpejam, dan manik-manik kelabunya menangkap semburat merah yang samar-samar muncul di kedua pipi porselen itu, protes yang hendak ia suarakan hilang begitu saja.

_—sejak kapan Akashi jadi semanis ini?_

* * *

Hanabusa Seki memasuki ruang kerja atasannya diiringi dengan ketukan sepatu hak tinggi yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit tergesa-gesa, namun raut wajah wanita usia kepala tiga itu netral dan profesional seperti biasa. CEO Akashi Conglomerate yang tengah menandatangani berkas kedua puluh tiganya hari ini mengangkat kepala sambil menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam diam.

"Mayuzumi-kun sedang menunggu di luar."

Itu membuat Akashi meletakkan pena hitam mengkilatnya dan menegakkan punggung. "Kau bisa bilang itu lewat _intercom._"

"Mungkin ia sudah menunggu selama beberapa menit di depan elevator, aku telat menyadari kedatangannya. Dan sepertinya ia hendak mengajakmu makan siang di luar," lanjut wanita itu, tidak mengindahkan teguran dari bosnya sama sekali. Bibir wanita berparas cantik itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar saat melanjutkan, "Dan ia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Aku senang sekali hubungan kalian sudah membaik."

_Yang benar saja..._ Sekretarisnya itu benar-benar mengira ada masalah di antara dirinya dan Mayuzumi. Akashi menghela nafas panjang, beranjak dari kursi putar miliknya dan melangkah keluar ruangan sambil membenahi dasinya yang sedikit kusut.

"Aku kembali satu jam lagi. Kau juga istirahatlah."

"Tentu saja, Akashi-sama."

Wajah malas Mayuzumi menyapanya di luar ruangan, dan keduanya melangkah menuju elevator tanpa bertegur sapa terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk makan siang berdua," kata Akashi seraya menekan tombol dan memasuki elevator yang terbuka.

"Kurasa makan siang berdua sekali-sekali saja tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mau diam saja sedangkan Nijimura menculikmu setiap hari saat aku sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tidak penting di kantor."

Akashi berjinjit untuk mencium kekasihnya di bibir setelah pintu elevator tertutup.

* * *

"Dua atau tiga hari yang lalu kurasa adikku melihatmu di kedai kopi dekat stasiun," ucap Nijimura pada pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

_Ah, kedai kopi yang mempertemukanku dan Chihiro lagi dua tahun lalu._ "Itu benar. Adikmu..?"

"Juuzo. Yang hampir menabrak temanmu waktu itu, lho," Nijimura mengingatkannya dengan muka masam. "Saat ia bercerita kupikir ia menabrak kalian lagi, tapi kata bocah tengik itu ia hanya sedang kebetulan lewat saja. Katanya rambut merah menyalamu itu tidak sulit untuk diingat."

Akashi mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Nijimura Juuzo-kun. Aku memang ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu, Chihiro punya kebiasaan minum kopi bahkan di siang bolong seperti ini."

Nijimura sempat diam beberapa detik, tidak bertemu mata dengan Akashi saat membalas, "Chi.. Mayuzumi Chihiro, kan? Pria yang waktu itu,"

"Dia asistenmu, rekan kerja, atau siapa?"

Pertanyaan bagus.

Akashi tersenyum, sedikit ragu, tapi tetap menjawab dengan suara mantap. "Chihiro adalah senpai-ku sewaktu SMA. Dulu kami juga rekan satu tim basket."

"Hee.. Kau pasti di posisi kapten, iya kan?" Balas Nijimura, mengaduk cangkir teh miliknya dan masih tidak menatap mata Akashi.

Namun pria bersurai merah itu belum selesai bicara, melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "Tapi Chihiro bukan... Sekedar teman."

Saat Nijimura mengangkat kepalanya untuk mempertemukan mata mereka, keputusan Akashi untuk memberitahunya sudah bulat—lagipula cepat atau lambat topik ini pasti akan dibahas juga.

"Kami... bersama. Maksudku, orang-orang mengatakan kami adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh kalau menyebutnya seperti itu." Ia menatap mata pria bersurai hitam itu lekat-lekat, "Tapi Chihiro adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku."

Nijimura tidak membalas.

Ia bergeming, cukup lama hingga membuat Akashi memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

Dan saat mata abu-abunya kembali mengerjap, sebuah senyum perlahan-lahan berkembang di bibirnya dan pria itu bertanya pelan, "Benarkah?"

Akashi tidak membiarkan dirinya tertegun lama-lama, membalas dengan suara tegas, "Ya. Dan aku bahagia bersamanya."

"...Baiklah."

_Apa maksudnya dengan 'baiklah'?_

Nijimura meneguk teh hangatnya yang terasa sedikit pahit, dan ia berpikir, rasa pahit di lidahnya sama sekali bukan karena tehnya perlu tambahan gula atau semacamnya. "Jadi... Kau sibuk apa belakangan ini? Akhir-akhir ini aku makin sering melihat berita mengenai Akashi Conglomerate di televisi, tentang kemajuan dan meluasnya kekuatan mereka di dunia bisnis atau apalah semacamnya..."

Akashi yakin senyumnya terlihat sangat _awkward_ sekarang, karena Nijimura jelas-jelas baru saja mengalihkan topik. Tidak menggubris sejuta pertanyaan yang mulai membanjiri kepalanya.

Mengenai hubungan mereka, misalnya.

Karena mau sampai kapan keduanya berpura-pura seperti ini, menganggap bahwa perpisahan mereka di hari kelulusan Nijimura dulu itu tidak pernah terjadi?

Mau sampai kapan mereka berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada kancing yang diberikan, tidak ada air mata yang mengalir, tidak ada pernyataan cinta yang nyaris diucap—

(_"Nijimura-san, sebenarnya sejak dulu, aku—"_

_"Kali ini aku yang minta tolong, Akashi. Jangan.. Jangan katakan hal itu."_

_"Tapi—"_)

Tapi senyum Nijimura terlihat tulus, membuat dadanya terasa hangat oleh sesuatu yang hanya pria itu saja yang dapat menyebabkannya. Akashi berpikir, mungkin Nijimura sudah lupa, mungkin tidak terlalu sulit bagi mantan senpai-nya untuk melepas masa lalu, mungkin hanya Akashi sendiri yang berpikir terlalu panjang akan hal ini.

Mungkin _dirinya_ yang kesulitan untuk melepas masa lalu—meski seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro telah mengisi hari-harinya sekarang.

Akashi menggeleng dan membatin, _aku benar-benar bodoh,_ setelah Nijimura memanggil namanya dan mencegahnya melamun terlalu lama. Dan cukup begitu saja, keduanya kembali sibuk oleh berbagai macam pembicaraan, dan nama Mayuzumi tidak pernah dibahas lagi.

Setelahnya saat mereka berpamitan, Nijimura tersenyum dan sangat mudah bagi Akashi untuk membalas senyumnya. Namun lengkungan di bibirnya perlahan-lahan luntur saat ia melihat punggung Nijimura yang pergi menjauh—entah mengapa ia merasa seperti empat belas tahun lagi, hanya bisa diam melihat langkah demi langkah yang Nijimura ambil menjauhinya—dan sebuah perasaan buruk merambat di hatinya, membuat dahinya sedikit berkerut.

Akashi berharap senyum tulus Nijimura barusan bukanlah semacam tenang yang mampir sejenak sebelum badai mengamuk.

.

.

.

Surai hitam milik pria itu membaur dengan surai hitam khas Asia pejalan kaki lainnya, kedua tangan bersarang di kantung jaket berwarna hijau tua yang tidak terlalu tebal, namun cukup untuk bertahan melawan udara dingin bulan Desember. Wajahnya terlihat kosong, tidak seperti biasanya, dan sorot mata yang terpancar dari manik-manik kelabu itu sama sekali tidak ramah.

Di tengah kerumunan kota besar sesibuk Tokyo, tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya saat Nijimura Shuuzo menggumamkan sesuatu berulang-ulang, seperti sedang menanamkan hal tersebut secara paksa di kepalanya.

_—Chihiro. Mayuzumi Chihiro._

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

A/N: sekuel ini ga terlalu panjang, mungkin sekitar lima atau empat chapter? plot ini menghantui saya terus2an karena ending kampret fic kemaren LOL maapkan ya. dan saya berniat untuk menyelesaikan ini bulan maret karena UN kurang dari 60 hari lagi bro? ? ? /dihajar.

sebenernya chapter satu dan dua itu satu kesatuan, tapi saya pisah biar ga panjang2. semoga feel-nya pada dapet yah manteman! chapter dua kira2 saya publish minggu depan.

saya cinta nijiakamayu, tapi saya cinta review juga. /blow kisses/


	2. light snow, part two

Nijimura dan Akashi tidak bertemu lagi sejak hari itu, sejak Nijimura melontarkan pertanyaan tentang Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Akashi menjawabnya dengan suara tegas.

(_ "Chihiro adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Dan aku bahagia bersamanya." _)

.

.

.

.

.

sequel of One Day in Spring

One Day in Winter © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing: NijiAkaMayu

Rating: T+

Warning: future setting, possible OOCness, mature themes, timeskips, angst.

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura dan Akashi tidak bertemu lagi sejak hari itu.

Namun, hal itu bukan berarti mereka kehilangan kontak dan tidak bertegur sapa sampai berhari-hari. Nijimura dan Akashi masih rajin bertukar pesan, baik hanya untuk sekedar menanyai kabar atau membicarakan berbagai macam topik yang seperti tidak ada habisnya. Bahkan terkadang di sela-sela kegiatan saling mengirim _email_, mereka menyisipkan _attachment_ berupa foto—sesuatu yang termasuk jarang untuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Kegiatan saling bertukar foto dalam _email _ini berawal sejak Nijimura mengirimkan foto adik perempuannya yang cemberut; mengerucutkan bibir dan terlihat sebelas dua belas dengan sang kakak. Kemudian foto-foto beragam lainnya pun Nijimura sesekali kirimkan, seperti foto nasi goreng buatan pria itu yang terlihat biasa saja namun sepertinya menggugah selera, dan pernah sekali mantan kapten klub basket Teikou itu mengirimi mantan wakil kaptennya foto _jersey_ seragam basket bernomor punggung empat miliknya yang berukuran _jauh_ lebih kecil dibanding ukuran tubuh pria itu sekarang. Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat menerima foto tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Akashi, yang seringkali mengirimkan foto-foto yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Misalnya meja kerja di ruang kantornya yang penuh lembaran-lembaran kertas—baik itu laporan, surat pernyataan, atau dokumen-sangat-rahasia-dan-lain-lain yang pastinya membosankan dan terkesan bapak-bapak sekali. Untuk beberapa kali juga Akashi pernah mengirimkan foto sampul depan buku-buku berat yang CEO muda itu baca pada waktu senggangnya. Nijimura melempar komentar 'dengan selera bacaanmu yang seperti itu, aku tidak terkejut kalau umurmu ternyata lebih tua dari ayahku'.

Dan foto yang juga tergolong sering dikirim oleh pria bersurai merah itu adalah foto ruang kosong di sisi seberang papan shogi-nya, dengan bidak-bidak yang sudah memencar kemana-mana dan pesan yang tertera pada _email_-nya berbunyi, _tebak siapa lawan mainku kali ini?_

(Dan Nijimura selalu tersenyum geli, terkadang kelepasan tertawa saat membuka pesan-pesan dari mantan kouhai-nya itu, membuat adik-adiknya saling bertukar pandang dan mengangkat alis, Juuzo menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'Aniki sedang kirim-kiriman _selfie?')

Karena itu Akashi mencoba untuk berpikir positif: Hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja, alasan kenapa Nijimura tidak bisa menemui dan mengajaknya makan siang seperti hari-hari yang lalu bukanlah karena pria itu menghindarinya. Bukan karena Akashi telah menyatakan dengan gamblang bahwa dirinya dan Mayuzumi adalah sepasang kekasih. Hal ini cuma kebetulan.

Nijimura juga sudah jelas-jelas memberi tahunya bahwa ia sedang sibuk mencari kerja. Pria itu bilang ia tidak mau hanya menganggur di rumah saja setiap hari dan memberi contoh buruk pada adik-adiknya—selalu ingin menjadi panutan yang baik dan kakak yang bertanggung jawab.

Akashi dapat dengan mudah memasang topeng di balik kekecewaannya. Ia menjalani hari-harinya yang kembali monoton sebagai Direktur Utama, harus membiasakan diri lagi untuk menjalaninya tanpa kehadiran Nijimura yang membuat hatinya kacau sekaligus hangat secara bersamaan, setiap mereka makan siang bersama atau berbagi cerita di sela-sela menyeruput teh hangat.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah orang yang observan—tidak sulit baginya untuk mengaitkan ekspresi kekasihnya yang dari hari ke hari semakin meredup dan raut wajah kecewa pria bersurai merah itu setiap ia berkutat dengan ponselnya akhir-akhir ini, dengan sosok Nijimura Shuuzo yang absen pada jam istirahat kekasihnya itu di kantor.

Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak—_hanya sedikit,_ pria itu meyakinkan dirinya—namun tentu saja Mayuzumi tidak akan pernah mengakui hal tersebut.

Pria itu dapat dengan mudah mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman ini, sesak yang dirasakannya ini. Mudah baginya untuk bersikap apatis, karena memang begitulah sifatnya sejak dulu, bukan?

Tapi kalau benar satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Akashi berhenti murung seperti ini adalah dengan mempertemukannya dengan Nijimura, Mayuzumi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

Pada suatu malam di minggu ketiga bulan Desember, Akashi menerima _email _dari Nijimura yang berisi _aku tidak melakukan apa-apa besok sore, kalau jadwalmu kosong mungkin kita bisa bertemu dan mengobrol lagi? kalau kau mau._

Wajah Akashi yang berubah cerah sedikit demi sedikit dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat Mayuzumi berdiri, dan tidak sulit bagi pria itu untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim _email _yang dapat dengan mudahnya membuat Sei-nya memasang ekspresi bahagia seperti ini.

Seharusnya ia senang melihat senyum kecil yang melengkung di bibir mungil itu—tapi nyatanya, sama sekali tidak.

Mayuzumi sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dan dengan begitu saja, bibirnya langsung mengucap tanpa berpikir, "Suatu saat kalau kau akan meninggalkanku, saat niat itu sudah terlintas di kepalamu peringatkan aku sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

Ruangan yang telah menjadi kamar tidur mereka bersama selama berbulan-bulan itu seketika hening.

Akashi yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, mengangkat kepalanya dari layar di ponsel. Suaranya terdengar tenang saat membalas, "Apa katamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengancingkan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, tidak membalikkan badan untuk bertemu muka dengan Akashi. "Aku rasa aku sudah cukup jelas tadi."

"Kau bercanda?"

Kali ini baru ia membalikkan badan. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Sei?"

Akashi segera menutup ponsel _flip _miliknya—_email _Nijimura bisa dibalas nanti. "Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kau menjadi cemburuan seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kau terlihat senang—bahagia, bahkan—seperti ini, setidaknya karena disebabkan olehku."

Tatapan Akashi melunak. Ia memandang lurus manik-manik kelabu milik kekasihnya dan ia berpikir, sejak kapan ia menjadi terbiasa memandang manik abu-abu yang _bukan_ milik kekasihnya itu? Terbiasa memandang surai hitam belah kiri milik Nijimura yang diterpa angin saat mereka berjalan berdampingan di kota, bukannya surai kelabu milik Chihiro-nya yang menemani dan mendekapnya setiap malam?

Dengan nada tenang yang sama ia berkata, "Nijimura-san adalah teman yang berharga sekaligus senpai yang kuhormati. Masih, sampai sekarang."

Tapi balasan Mayuzumi tidak setenang yang ia harapkan. "Orang itu menghilang, berapa? Sepuluh tahun? Dari hidupmu dan begitu dia kembali, dengan mudahnya dia membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini?" Kemudian dengan penuh penekanan, ia melanjutkan, "Kalian bahkan tidak bertatap muka sekarang."

"Sesedikit itukah rasa percayamu padaku, Chihiro?" Alis-alis merah Akashi bertemu, dan pria itu mencoba untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya—sekarang sudah malam, ia sudah lelah berkutat di dalam kantor seharian, dan Akashi sangat ingin menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya tanpa perdebatan panjang. "Kau pikir aku akan berpaling darimu semudah itu? Kau pikir aku akan hilang minat darimu semudah itu?"

"Entahlah, Sei," balas Mayuzumi dengan suara yang mengingatkan Akashi bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama lelah. "Tapi kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti itu karena orang itu, mungkin saja. Kalau kau ingin bahagia dengan orang itu..." Mayuzumi menggeleng lemah. "Terserah. Kalau kau memang mau, silahkan saja."

"Chihiro—"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian saat masih di Teikou dulu, sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak bisa memasukinya," sela Mayuzumi tajam, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak. "Aku tahu di matamu aku tidak sebanding dengan Nijimura. Baru-baru ini aku menyadari hal itu."

Akashi membelalakan matanya, sangat ingin menangkis kata-kata kekasihnya karena _itu tidak benar, kau salah besar, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikir seperti itu._

Namun yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah kata-kata yang sangat berbeda.

"Kalau memang ada sesuatu—dan masih ada sampai sekarang—apa kau akan merelakanku begitu saja?"

Jeda.

Mayuzumi masih menolak untuk bertemu mata dengannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja, karena aku bahagia dengan orang lain?" Lanjut Akashi lagi dengan suara bergetar, karena sesak yang daritadi dirasakannya kini semakin menjadi-jadi. "Dengan siapa pun itu. Selain Nijimura-san."

Dan saat Mayuzumi mendaratkan pandangannya pada Akashi, suaranya kembali terdengar datar seperti nada bicaranya yang biasa, namun tatapannya yang terluka sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Asal kau bahagia."

Akashi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

_Sakit._

.

.

.

Akashi tahu kalau kekasihnya bohong.

Seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak akan menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya begitu saja.

Ia orang yang egois, yang mengedepankan kepentingan diri sendiri dan tidak ambil pusing tentang keadaan orang lain—Mayuzumi tidak akan menyerahkan Akashi begitu saja, bahkan tidak sekalipun jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar masih menyimpan rasa dan ingin kembali bersama Nijimura Shuuzo.

Tapi benarkah itu?

Mayuzumi sudah berubah sekarang, semua orang berubah—menjadi lebih dewasa, lebih bertanggung jawab, lebih berpikiran panjang, lebih mempedulikan orang lain. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk merubah sifat seseorang, dan hal itu membuat Akashi sedikit resah karena tidak ada jaminan bahwa Mayuzumi tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Kekasihnya itu bisa saja meninggalkannya agar ia dapat bahagia dengan orang lain.

Akashi susah tidur malam itu—_asal kau bahagia,_ suara Mayuzumi terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya.

Pria berambut kelabu itu berbaring di samping dan membelakangi dirinya, dan Akashi merasa sprei tempat tidurnya malam ini terasa sedikit terlalu dingin dari biasanya. Mayuzumi yang sudah terlelap sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membagi kehangatan tubuhnya, tentu saja.

Saat Akashi memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur, entah yang keberapa kalinya pada malam itu, yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah,

_Kenapa mudah sekali bagi orang-orang untuk meninggalkanku?_

* * *

Esok sore saat Akashi bertemu dengan mantan kakak kelasnya setelah tidak bertemu berhari-hari—dan terlambat, tentu saja, entah mengapa kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan—Nijimura mengerjap dua kali sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

_Kenapa apanya_ adalah yang Akashi hendak tanya balik, ia sangat yakin wajahnya netral seperti biasa. Tidak menyisakan apa pun tentang kejadian semalam, lagipula dirinya tidak semudah itu untuk dibaca, kan?

Karena itu Akashi memilih untuk diam.

Kemudian Nijimura tersentak, seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu. "A-ah gomen, hanya saja rasanya... Kau seperti sedang sedih. _Poker face-_mu masih sempurna, tenang saja, tapi..." Alis-alis hitam itu bertaut, "Err, auramu terasa seperti sedang murung, kau tahu?"

Saat Akashi masih menatapnya dalam diam, Nijimura melambaikan satu tangannya—mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk melupakan kata-katanya barusan—sebelum kembali duduk, "Gomen. Pasti aneh mendengarku mengoceh seperti ini—"

"Nijimura-san masih perhatian seperti dulu, ya," Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia duduk di kursi kosong di depan Nijimura dan melanjutkan, "Kau selalu tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Entah bagaimana caramu melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa... Aku senang. Terima kasih."

Mata Nijimura melebar, dengan semburat merah yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Mantan kouhai-nya itu benar-benar harus berhenti tersenyum di hadapannya. "Ya sudahlah—apa pun itu, lupakan saja, kita bersenang-senang untuk sekarang ini, oke? Kita bisa jalan-jalan berkeliling hari ini, atau menemui Klub Shogi yang kau ceritakan waktu itu untuk menantang semua kakek-kakek yang ada di sana. Permainan shogi-mu pasti semakin hebat sekarang, kan?"

Kemudian tatapan pria itu melunak, kemudian mengusap tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa ceritakan apa pun itu padaku. Aku ada di sini untuk mendengarkan."

Akashi mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan, menundukkan wajah karena ia sangat tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah sekarang pada Nijimura.

_Hangat._

_Sedikit sesak, tapi hangat._

.

.

.

Keduanya saling bertukar cerita seperti yang mereka lakukan di pertemuan sebelumnya, tentang kerja kecil-kecilan Nijimura di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang tidak jauh dari sekolah adik-adiknya. Dan bagaimana ia masih harus beradaptasi dengan Jepang sebelum mencari pekerjaan serius karena kebiasaan yang dipungutnya dari LA selama bertahun-tahun ini masih sulit untuk ditinggalkan, yang ditakutkan malah akan membawa masalah di lingkungan kerja barunya nanti.

Akashi mendapati dirinya tersenyum lagi saat Nijimura bercerita tentang pekerjaan barunya dengan semangat, ("Yang jelas, apa pun untuk mendukung dan menafkahi keluargaku... Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.") Dan mereka hanya mengemil sedikit karena perut keduanya masih terisi oleh makan siang masing-masing.

Kedua pria itu kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, Nijimura membandingkan jajanan yang ditemuinya di sepanjang jalan Kota Tokyo dengan cemilan Amerika yang rata-rata _junk food_ semua, dan Akashi tidak sengaja—mungkin reflek—menegurnya dengan, "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Nijimura-san."

Dan mungkin Nijimura juga reflek, tidak sengaja mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak surai merah Akashi yang masih rapi sepulang kerja, dan membalas dengan cengiran lebar, "Aku kangen sekali omelanmu yang macam ibu-ibu seperti itu."

Mengacaukan ritme jantungnya lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Bangku taman yang mereka duduki masih terasa dingin karena sisa-sisa salju tadi pagi. Akashi membuka mulutnya, berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kami terlibat... Perdebatan kecil semalam." _Tidak kecil, _batin Akashi, karena Mayuzumi bisa saja benar-benar meninggalkannya setelah pernyataan pria itu tadi malam.

"Dan mungkin itu membuatku kepikiran terus. Hanya itu saja, bukan masalah serius—aku juga sedang sedikit lelah karena pekerjaan di kantor semakin banyak."

Akashi tidak tahu menceritakan hal ini pada Nijimura adalah langkah yang benar atau tidak, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Nijimura mengangguk, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir sejenak. "Si Mayuzumi Chihiro itu? Tapi hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan? Aku tahu kau itu orang yang tidak mau kalah, mengaku salah saja susahnya minta ampun—"

"Nijimura-san.."

"—Tapi setidaknya kalian jangan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Aku tahu kau itu tipe yang memberi _silent treatment _sampai keterlaluan kalau sedang marah, Akashi. Dan kau pasti menunggu Mayuzumi untuk minta maaf duluan."

"..." Akashi mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang terbuka, tidak jadi melanjutkan protesnya.

Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, kenapa ia masih merasa mengenal dekat Nijimura?

Apa wajar baginya untuk merasa akrab seperti ini?

"...Nijimura-san memang luar biasa."

"Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin memang aku yang harus meminta maaf duluan. Tapi kalau Chihiro mendahuluiku untuk minta maaf, ya, bukan masalah."

Nijimura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentil dahi pria bersurai merah itu, mencibir, "Dasar bocah."

Dan Akashi tertawa kecil saat Nijimura melanjutkan, "Mayuzumi sepertinya orang yang baik, entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya... Tapi jangan terlalu sering menyiksanya, Akashi. Kasihan."

Setelahnya Nijimura meminta Akashi untuk menemaninya membeli kue mochi titipan adik perempuannya, dan Akashi menerima ajakan pria itu karena ia belum ingin pulang. Lebih tepatnya, ia masih ragu untuk menghadapi Mayuzumi yang tingkahnya semakin dingin sejak kemarin.

Setelah selesai membayar di kasir dan melangkah ke luar toko, Nijimura menatapnya lekat-lekat, berkata, "Akashi, soal Mayuzumi..."

"Ya?"

"Kau bahagia dengannya, kan?"

Dan Akashi tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab, "Tentu saja." _Chihiro adalah segalanya bagiku._

Nijimura tersenyum. Akashi membalas senyumnya lagi.

.

.

.

Akashi tidak henti-hentinya berpikir kenapa senyum Nijimura terlihat sangat terpaksa waktu itu.

* * *

Pria itu menarik mundur wajahnya, menghirup oksigen dengan rakus sebelum maju sekali lagi untuk melanjutkan ciuman panasnya dengan Mayuzumi, merasakan lengan-lengan pria itu mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Akashi.

Seperti yang diperkirakannya, Mayuzumi-lah yang meminta maaf duluan. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri kalau pria bersurai abu-abu itu terancam kehilangan kekasihnya. Pria itu mungkin tidak pernah mengucap kata cinta, tapi ia bukan orang bodoh yang akan menyerahkan Akashi begitu saja. Ia _tidak akan _menyerahkan Akashi begitu saja, tidak setelah mereka menjalani hubungan abstrak yang sama sekali tidak buruk ini sejak dua tahun terakhir.

(Dan entah mengapa ia merasa Akashi-lah yang lebih terluka karena perdebatan semalam, karena kata-katanya semalam. Membuat Mayuzumi sedikit frustasi karena selama ini dirinya-lah yang lebih memendam sakit, yang terbakar cemburu dalam diam—tapi kenyataan bahwa Akashi yang sudah rapuh semakin terluka akibat pernyataan menyerahnya membuat pria itu lebih frustasi dari apa pun.)

Kesampingkan hal menyuramkan tadi: _Make-up kiss_ setelah mereka berbaikan ini rasanya sangat... Ah, pokoknya Mayuzumi tidak punya alasan untuk protes.

Akashi juga mengakui kesalahannya, mengatakan bahwa tadi malam ia dalam keadaan lelah dan mungkin lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Dan setelah penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai Aku Bahagia Bersama Chihiro dan Aku Tidak Akan Meninggalkanmu yang mungkin sanggup untuk dijadikan lima lembar esai, Mayuzumi melumat bibir mungil Akashi (sebenarnya untuk membuat pria yang lebih pendek itu diam).

Lalu Akashi memperdalam ciumannya, mengalungkan tangan-tangannya di leher sang kekasih dan keduanya terlibat ciuman yang sangat seru—sampai-sampai jatuh ke sofa di depan televisi, tapi baik Akashi maupun Mayuzumi tidak ada yang mau berhenti.

Setelah menyudahi aktivitas dan mencoba kembali bernafas dengan teratur, Mayuzumi bertanya dengan datar yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit tajam, "Apa kau juga minta maaf karena usulan Nijimura?"

Pria yang menyandang posisi CEO dari Akashi Conglomerate itu ingin sekali menjitak kepala kekasihnya yang kalau bicara terlalu blak-blakan dan _to the point, _tapi ia cukup mengangkat satu alis dan menjawab, "Nijimura-san bilang kau sepertinya orang yang baik, dan aku tidak boleh sering-sering menyiksamu. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikuti saran senpai-ku yang terpercaya."

"Yang barusan itu aku yakin sekali kau sengaja membuatku cemburu," balas Mayuzumi sambil menggigit bibir kekasihnya gemas. Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya tidak suka. Penolakan seperti itu tidak apa-apa, karena mereka sudah berbaikan, dan Mayuzumi punya firasat kalau ia akan begadang melakukan olahraga ekstra malam ini. "Dan kau menemui Nijimura untuk curhat tentangku? Haruskah aku merasa cemburu lagi, atau malah senang?"

Akashi mengecup bibirnya lagi, menjawab dengan nada bicara lembut yang jarang digunakannya, "Jangan konyol."

(Nada bicara lembut yang ia gunakan lagi setelahnya pada malam itu, saat larut dalam kenikmatan dan nyaman dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih, menggumamkan _Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro._)

* * *

Nijimura tidak terlihat lagi sejak hari itu.

Akashi _sangat _tidak menyukai perasaan _déjà vu _yang melandanya.

_Email-email_ yang ia kirimkan pada Nijimura hampir selalu terlambat dibalas, bahkan sampai lewat berhari-hari. Akashi terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau pria bersurai hitam itu sedang disibukkan oleh pekerjaan barunya, atau hal-hal penting lainnya yang Akashi tidak ketahui, entahlah. Lagipula hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman lama, garis bawahi itu.

Akashi mungkin tahu kebiasaan Nijimura untuk mengusap tengkuk lehernya saat sedang menyembunyikan rasa malu, atau bagaimana pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sedang berpikir keras... Atau hal-hal kecil lainnya, seperti posisi jari telunjuknya saat ia hendak men-dekopin Akashi, atau bagaimana ia tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya kelihatan, membuat wajah tampan itu terlihat lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

Banyak hal yang ia ketahui tentang Nijimura Shuuzo, namun secara bersamaan, tidak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang pria itu.

Belum lagi firasat buruk yang terus menghantuinya sejak mereka berpamitan di depan toko kue pada hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Di samping itu, hubungan Akashi dengan Mayuzumi berjalan baik-baik saja. Kalau boleh jujur, absen Nijimura yang sekarang kurang lebih membuatnya lebih dekat dengan sang kekasih, dan Akashi berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini adalah hal yang baik.

(Seseorang berbisik di kepalanya, _kau lebih baik tanpa Shuuzo, ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua, _dan Akashi mengabaikan pemilik mata dwiwarna itu seperti biasa.)

.

.

.

Masalah yang Akashi miliki selain Nijimura yang kembali menghilang adalah perusahaan pesaing lamanya yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini.

Hal tersebut termasuk biasa—bukan Akashi Conglomerate namanya kalau tidak terlibat dalam persaingan. Bukan Akashi juga namanya kalau tidak unggul dalam persaingan tersebut, kalau tidak menjadi yang terbaik.

Yang kalah dan yang bukan nomor satu tidak pantas menyandang nama Akashi.

Melejitnya Sanada Group yang bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan perusahaannya cukup membuat sang ayah sekaligus _Founder, _Akashi Masaomi yang statusnya sudah pensiun menjadi uring-uringan. Pasalnya, Group yang sudah lama bersaing dengan perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Akashi Senior itu tidak menampakkan keistimewaan apa pun saat sang senior masih menjabat sebagai CEO. Namun kali ini, setelah Akashi Conglomerate berada di bawah kekuasan sang penerus Akashi Seijuuro, perusahaan tersebut sudah semakin berkembang dan membuat persaingan menjadi semakin ketat.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak pada Sanada Group. Mungkin roda kehidupan telah berputar dan telah tiba saatnya bagi perusahaan tersebut untuk berjaya. Mungkin kerja keras yang dilakukan oleh para pekerjanya mulai membuahkan hasil. Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya yang terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan satu persatu.

_Mungkin _Akashi Seijuuro lengah sebagai Direktur Utama, _mungkin _pemimpin baru Akashi Conglomerate tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar. Mungkin, mungkin, dan mungkin. (Atau begitulah pendapat Akashi Masaomi.)

_Kegagalan tidak akan dimaafkan, Seijuuro, _ucap pria paruh baya itu saat mereka tengah sarapan bersama di kediaman Akashi, dua hari setelah ulang tahun sang anak. _Ingat kalau kau bekerja untuk perusahaanku, bisnis ini belum jadi milikmu sepenuhnya, dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak bisa menjalankannya dengan benar._

Setelah melewatkan ulang tahunnya—yang tentu saja tidak dirayakan, Akashi merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk hal semacam itu—yang diucapkan pertama kali oleh sang ayah saat mereka bertemu adalah _kegagalan tidak akan dimaafkan._

Tipikal sang ayahanda.

Usaha Mayuzumi untuk menculiknya ke Kyoto tidak berhasil karena kekasihnya itu harus lembur seminggu penuh—mencari tahu tentang seluk beluk Sanada Group setelah perkembangan pesatnya dalam setahun terakhir, serta posisi dan kekuatannya yang sekarang dalam dunia bisnis, mencari kelemahan apa pun yang dapat digunakan untuk mengunggulinya—namun Akashi sangat menghargai usaha pria itu untuk menghiburnya.

(Mayuzumi melakukan _banyak_ hal untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang tengah dilanda stres berat, namun Akashi tahu betul bahwa mau bercinta senikmat dan sesering apa pun juga, perusahaan saingannya itu tidak akan bangkrut begitu saja.

Tapi usaha Mayuzumi dan bakatnya dalam seks patut diacungi dua jempol.)

* * *

Akashi mendapati kaki-kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan Toko Buku Kiino—toko buku langganan Mayuzumi yang sekaligus merupakan tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Nijimura setelah tidak bertemu sepuluh tahun—dan tiba-tiba saja, perasaan itu melandanya.

Masalah yang semakin bertumpuk, yang membuat frustasi dan lelah dan _kegagalan tidak akan dimaafkan_—semua yang dialaminya dalam dua minggu terakhir entah bagaimana berujung pada kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Ia merogoh kantung di bagian kanan jaket tebalnya—hawa dingin di luar semakin menusuk mendekati akhir bulan—mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan berbagai tombol untuk membuka kotak masuk surat elektroniknya.

Dan melihat nama itu tertera di sana.

[ _20/12 09:11 AM_

_FROM: Nijimura Shuuzo_

_SUBJECT: otaome_

_selamat ulang tahun akashi! semoga apa pun yang kau inginkan tercapai, maaf tidak punya hadiah untukmu (lagipula kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi kan?)_

_entah kenapa aku punya firasat kau sedang bekerja terlalu keras... awas kalau kau sampai jatuh sakit, dasar bocah tidak tahu diri_ ]

.

.

[ _20/12 09:17 AM_

_TO: Nijimura Shuuzo_

_SUBJECT: RE: otaome_

_Terima kasih. Aku terkejut kau masih mengingat ulang tahunku._

_Tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku hadiah, tapi, apa kau punya waktu untuk minum kopi bersama, mungkin? Traktiranku._ ]

.

.

[ _21/12 11:03 AM_

_FROM: Nijimura Shuuzo_

_SUBJECT: gomen_

_maaf, tapi aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. mungkin lain kali, ne?_ ]

.

.

[ _21/12 11:07 AM_

_TO: Nijimura Shuuzo_

_SUBJECT: RE: gomen_

_Tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah merepotkan._ ]

.

.

.

Sudah lewat seminggu lebih sejak tanggal yang tertera, dan tidak ada pesan masuk lainnya dari Nijimura.

Akashi tidak perlu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bahagia dengan Mayuzumi—ia _tahu _bahwa ia bahagia bersama pemilik surai abu-abu itu.

Tapi yang paling ia inginkan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Nijimura. Merasakan kehangatan itu lagi, melihat mantan senpai-nya tersenyum lagi, mengacak rambutnya, menyentil dahinya, apa pun itu, _hanya untuk kali ini—_

Ibu jarinya menekan _keypad _ponselnya dengan cepat, mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada lembar _email _baru yang isinya sama—lagi-lagi untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan Nijimura, untuk bertemu dengan Nijimura—namun setelah tertegun selama beberapa detik, Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak mengirimnya.

Ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman—_jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu._

[ _SENDING CANCELLED. SAVE MESSAGE IN DRAFT?_ ]

* * *

Jarum-jarum pada jam di dinding menunjukkan angka setengah tujuh malam dan Akashi tengah memeriksa data-data pemberian Hanabusa saat telepon genggamnya bergetar.

Kebanyakan orang sudah libur dan mengambil cuti mendekati akhir tahun, tapi tidak untuk dua orang ini.

"Apa itu Mayuzumi-kun?" Pertanyaan wanita itu dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. "Lebih baik kau mengangkatnya, siapa tahu ada hal penting."

"Sifatmu yang selalu mengidolakan Chihiro masih merupakan misteri bagiku."

"'Mengidolakan' itu berlebihan," balas Sekretaris Akashi Seijuuro itu sambil menata ulang kertas-kertas bawaannya. "Dia pria yang baik. Dan wajahnya menggemaskan, mirip anak sulungku."

"_Menggemaskan,_" Akashi berharap ia salah dengar.

Hanabusa tersenyum simpul dan melangkah pergi, membungkuk dengan "Aku permisi, Akashi-sama," dan suara hak sepatunya menggema saat ia melewati lorong di luar ruangan kerja Akashi yang sepi.

Pria itu menerima panggilan dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya yang mulai kaku pada kursi besar tempatnya duduk, dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Moshi moshi—"

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Nijimura lagi akhir-akhir ini?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja diluncurkan Mayuzumi seketika itu juga membuat dahinya berkerut tidak senang. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" _Kenapa mengungkit itu sekarang?_

"Bagus," balas Mayuzumi terdengar _lega,_ entah mengapa, dan hal itu membuat Akashi sedikit kesal. Mungkin tidak sedikit. "Untuk seterusnya jangan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi."

_Apa-apaan?_

"Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa ulangi yang tadi itu sekali lagi? Chihiro," balas Akashi tajam.

"Aku serius."

"Kau _memerintahku?_"

"Tolonglah, Sei, ini untuk kebaikanmu. Aku punya alasan sendiri," suara Mayuzumi terdengar seperti sedang berada di ambang frustasi, mungkin memang benar, namun Akashi tidak menggubrisnya. Mau apa pria itu seenaknya saja melarang Akashi untuk bertemu dengan Nijimura, yang membalas _email_-nya saja sudah tidak pernah?

Seperti dengan sengaja membubuhkan garam pada luka yang sudah cukup perih tanpa garam sekalipun—seperti _mengejeknya._

Kekesalan Akashi seperti terus bertambah seiring dengan berdetaknya jarum jam yang melewati tiap detiknya, dan entah kekesalan yang dirasakannya adalah akibat kelelahan bekerja, atau karena yang sedang mereka bahas adalah Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Kalau aku menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar, kau pasti tidak mau dengar," suara Mayuzumi kembali terdengar saat Akashi membalas apa-apa. "Karena itu tolong, percayalah padaku tentang hal ini—"

"Tidak," Akashi menyela dan manik-manik rubi itu memelototi pintu masuk ruang kerjanya, seakan-akan sedang menatap mata abu-abu Mayuzumi sekarang. "Coba kau terangkan padaku, Chihiro. Jelaskan padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Nijimura-san yang bahkan _sudah jarang kutemui,_ karena ia sedang sibuk bekerja dan mengurusi keluarganya... Kau _tidak berhak _melarangku."

Yang di seberang telepon tidak berkata apa-apa, sampai akhirnya Mayuzumi membalas dengan, "Kau marah."

"Mungkin saja aku akan benar-benar marah kalau kau tidak memperbaiki sifat cemburumu yang tidak beralasan itu." Tangan kiri Akashi naik untuk memijat batang hidungnya, berusaha mengurangi pusing yang mulai merambat di kepala. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Berhentilah bersikap konyol. Aku tidak suka."

"Kalau aku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar," ulang Mayuzumi dengan suara datar, tapi Akashi menangkap nada jengkel di sana. "Kau juga pasti tidak akan percaya."

"Mungkin itu karena rasa percaya_mu_ yang sangat sedikit terhadapku."

Koneksi dimatikan.

* * *

Masalah terus menerus datang lalu pergi—seperti kata pepatah, mati satu tumbuh seribu.

Sanada Group masih mempertahankan posisinya, mungkin dapat sewaktu-waktu menggeser Akashi Conglomerate dari peringkat pertamanya yang menguasai pasar karena _market share_ Group tersebut yang tergolong lumayan tinggi di dunia perbisnisan Jepang. Sang Direktur Utama masih melakukan segala upaya, karena kalau Akashi tidak bisa menjatuhkan saingannya tersebut, maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melebarkan jarak seluas mungkin di antara keduanya.

Chihiro sudah tidak lagi mengganggunya pada jam kerja, dan bila malam tiba keduanya tidak mengobrol banyak di rumah. Pria itu menyibukkan diri dengan _light novel _lama miliknya yang sudah dibaca berulang kali (dan tentu saja laporan-laporan dari kantor yang selalu ia kerjakan larut malam di depan laptop). Sedangkan Akashi sendiri memilih untuk membisu dan berkutat dengan papan shogi—bermain melawan dirinya sendiri seperti biasa—jika sedang tidak pulang dari kantor dini hari sekali.

Setelah episode Jangan Bertemu Dengan Orang Itu Lagi tempo hari lalu, hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu mulus—tidak ada yang mau meminta maaf duluan dan tidak ada yang mau mengakui kesalahan. Akashi sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya begitu marah, apa yang membuatnya bertingkah kekanakkan seperti ini, dan siapa tepatnya yang membuat kesalahan?

Mungkin hubungan abstrak tanpa kata cinta yang telah berlangsung selama hampir dua tahun ini akan mendekati akhirnya.

Mungkin juga tidak. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjaminnya? Bertegur sapa sekarang sudah jarang, berbicara hanya seperlunya. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selain fakta bahwa hubungan ini—apapun itu namanya—perlahan-lahan merenggang.

Mungkin hanya merenggang sejenak, mungkin setelah kasus Sanada Group dan kasus menghilangnya Nijimura semuanya akan kembali normal. Atau mungkin hubungan ini akan merenggang selamanya, entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

Akashi _tidak tahu_ pasti. Lagipula pria itu sudah lama mengakui bahwa keabsolutannya ternyata tidak seabsolut yang ia kira, semua orang berubah, ingat?

Pria bersurai merah itu mencoba untuk tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. Akashi seringkali mendapati dirinya melamun dan berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya bila Mayuzumi mengikuti jejak Nijimura suatu hari nanti. Pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, menghilang tanpa memberitahu akan kembali lagi atau tidak..

Ia membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh karena sesak di dadanya sangatlah tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

(_Tapi kau tahu tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, kan, Seijuuro?_—pria itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tapi wajah yang mirip dengannya dan mata heterokrom yang memuakkan itu tidak hilang-hilang juga).

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah perayaan tahun baru, Akashi membiarkan matanya terpejam dan menggulung diri dalam selimut (yang harusnya menghangatkan, tapi kain tebal tersebut sama saja dinginnya). Udara pada malam itu merupakan yang terdingin dalam musim tersebut, dan ranjang yang ditempatinya lagi-lagi terasa terlalu luas (dan kosong dan _dingin_).

Inilah yang terjadi saat ia berhasil pulang lebih awal, tidak lembur separah malam-malam sebelumnya—mendapati apartemennya kosong dan dingin.

Setengah sebelas malam dan Mayuzumi Chihiro belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di apartemen _penthouse _yang mereka tinggali berdua. Tidak ada pesan ataupun _missed call _yang ditinggalkan, atau apa pun yang menandakan bahwa pria itu akan pulang malam ini.

Itu juga kalau pria itu akan pulang malam ini.

(—Yang terlintas di pikiran Akashi sebelum ia terlelap adalah, _mungkin Chihiro tidak akan pulang ke tempat ini lagi._)

* * *

Semuanya gelap gulita.

Cahaya di ujung terowongan bisa jadi hal baik atau buruk. Akashi memutuskan untuk memeriksanya, mewaspadai apa pun yang bisa saja muncul dari kegelapan. Lagipula hal yang paling wajar untuk dilakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah mendekati sumber cahaya, bukan?

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap._

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat bola mata merahnya menangkap sesuatu yang berdiri di mulut terowongan.

Nijimura berdiri membelakanginya, mengenakan seragam tim basket Teikou bernomor punggung empat.

Akashi dapat melihat _armband _hitam yang dikenakannya di lengan kiri, senada dengan rambut hitam pendeknya yang berakhir beberapa senti di bawah telinga—Akashi tidak tahu itu siapa kalau bukan Nijimura Shuuzo.

_Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah._

Dan Akashi berlari.

Ia merasa langkahnya lebih pendek dari langkah yang diambilnya saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Merasa beberapa helai surai merah menerpa wajahnya saat ia berlari, meski Akashi yakin sudah memangkas pendek rambut bagian depannya.

"Nijimura-san!"

Ia merasa suaranya tidak berat seperti biasa, bukan suara yang ia gunakan saat memimpin rapat dengan rekan-rekan kerja dan bawahannya.

"Nijimura-san!"

Ia merasa perlu memanggil nama senpai-nya berulang kali dengan suara yang lebih keras karena sosok itu tidak kunjung menoleh juga.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jarak mereka sudah dekat, Akashi dapat meraih sosok itu dan mereka bisa bermain basket bersama lagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun lagi, mengejar Nijimura Shuuzo lagi, tapi tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena Nijimura ada di sini sekarang.

Akashi berada kurang dari tiga meter dari tempat Nijimura berdiri saat sesuatu menahan lengannya.

_Siapa—_

Ia reflek meronta, segera membalikkan badan dan menarik paksa lengan kirinya dari apa pun itu yang menahannya, mendapati manik-manik merah yang identik dengan miliknya menatap Akashi balik.

"Seijuuro, kau mau kemana?"

Kenapa ayahnya ada di tempat seperti ini?

"Ayah.."

"Jangan berkeliaran kemana-mana," lanjut sang ayah ketus, dan pria setengah baya itu meraih lengan kirinya sekali lagi. "Ayo pulang. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu yang baru saja kehilangan ibu, tapi itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk menelantarkan pelajaranmu."

Yang baru saja kehilangan ibu?

Orang ini bicara apa?

"Tidak," Akashi melangkah mundur dengan nafas terengah-engah, tiba-tiba merasa sangat kecil di bawah tatapan dingin ayahnya. "Nijimura-san ada di sana, aku harus ke sana seben.."

...tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Cahaya di mulut terowongan masih bersinar terang, menyilaukan malah, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Akashi merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran, panik di matanya terpancar jelas saat mencari-cari sosok Nijimura yang beberapa detik lalu ada di sini, dia ada di sini, namun yang ia lihat di sekitarnya hanyalah _gelap gelap dan gelap—_

"Kau lihat kan apa yang terjadi?"

Akashi memutar tubuhnya, kali ini menatap sepasang iris dwiwarna dan warna emas yang sangat ia tidak sukai. Ayah tidak ada. Nijimura-san tidak ada.

"Semuanya pergi. Semuanya pergi, tanpa ada yang tersisa."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" _Kalau kau masih di sini, berarti aku tidak sendirian kan—_

Senyuman mengejek. "Apa kau bodoh? Aku adalah kau."

"Yang tersisa di kegelapan hanyalah kau seorang diri."

_Gelap gelap dan gelap._

* * *

Akashi membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan tersentak kaget begitu tersadar dari tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang pria itu sadari adalah sekitarnya tidak lagi gelap total. Cahaya lampu-lampu kota Tokyo yang warnanya beragam menembus tirai jendela besar di ujung ruangan, membuat Akashi tersadar bahwa ia tidak lagi berada di terowongan yang gelap gulita.

Yang kedua adalah tangan-tangan besar Mayuzumi yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Pria yang memang merupakan _light sleeper _itu mengerjapkan mata begitu merasakan tubuh mungil di dekapannya bergerak tiba-tiba dan terbangun. Rasa kantuk yang membebani pelupuk matanya membuat Mayuzumi terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menggumamkan, "Sana tidur."

Ia merasakan tubuh Akashi menegang sesaat sebelum membalas dengan suara kecil, "Chihiro?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Alis-alis kelabunya bertaut, tapi Mayuzumi membatalkan niatnya untuk menguap. "Kau bisa menunggu hingga pagi nanti untuk mengusirku..."

"Kukira kau sudah pergi."

"Hn... Ya aku memang berniat untuk pergi," gumam pria itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan surai merah yang semakin berantakan saja setelah pemiliknya tidur. "Lalu aku melihat wajah tidurmu yang tidak nyaman dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu guling sebentar. Lalu aku ketiduran."

Akashi tidak membalas. Mungkin sudah kembali terlelap, dan Mayuzumi memejamkan matanya lagi untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Benarkah?"

_Oh yang benar saja_— "Tentu saja tidak. Aku ada di sini karena ini rumahku kan? Kalau tidak ke sini aku mau pulang kemana lagi?"

Akashi lagi-lagi tidak membalas. Mayuzumi merasa sedikit lega—karena Akashi yang diam lebih baik dari Akashi yang terdengar seperti mau menangis.

"...Jam berapa ini?"

Suara kekasihnya terdengar pelan dan _bergetar,_ seperti menahan tangis, dan Mayuzumi yakin ia tidak bisa mengatasi Akashi Seijuuro yang menangis apalagi dalam keadaan mengantuk berat dan pada dini hari seperti ini. "Entahlah. Mungkin jam dua atau tiga pagi—Sei kumohon kembalilah tidur aku sangat _sangat_ mengantuk."

Yang ditanya malah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mayuzumi—membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahi karena heran—kemudian membalikkan badan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih, menatapnya dengan bola mata merah yang setengah terpejam.

"Lebih baik begini. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

"...Hn. Kantung matamu jelek sekali."

Hening yang mengikuti setelahnya nyaris membuat Mayuzumi kembali menginjakkan kaki di alam mimpi.

"Aku berada di terowongan besar yang gelap pekat."

"Hn."

"Ada cahaya di ujung terowongan tapi aku tidak bisa mencapainya. Dan—dan semua orang meninggalkanku dalam gelap. Ayah, Ibu.. Nijimura-san..."

"Hn."

"Chihiro tidak ada di sana," Mayuzumi tidak dapat melihat ekspresi macam apa yang tengah Akashi buat karena kedua mata abu-abunya terpejam, namun pria itu mempererat dekapannya sedikit. "Aku berpikir itu pasti karena Chihiro sudah pergi dari awal. Chihiro... Tidak bersamaku dari awal. Hanya tinggal aku sendirian dalam gelap."_ Yang tersisa di kegelapan hanyalah kau seorang diri, _suara itu berkata lagi.

"..."

"..."

"...Mungkin kau kurang teliti melihat sekitar," balas Mayuzumi akhirnya dengan suara mengantuk. Rambut Akashi menggelitik dagunya, tapi ia sudah merasa terlalu nyaman untuk protes atau memindahkan posisi kepalanya. "Kau kan tahu bagaimana hawa keberadaanku yang tipisnya seperti hantu. Mungkin karena itu kau mengira kau di sana sendirian, bisa saja aku ada di dalam gelap sambil menemanimu, kan."

"..."

Setelah lewat dua menit dan Akashi masih belum membalas apa-apa, Mayuzumi membuka sebelah mata untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Mendapati pria bersurai merah itu sudah kembali tidur.

Wajahnya tenang dan menggemaskan, terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya sekarang—mungkin kalau kantung mata jelek itu dihilangkan, tapi tetap saja menggemaskan. Nafas pelannya yang teratur juga terasa hangat saat menerpa permukaan leher Mayuzumi. Pria itu akhirnya menguap lebar-lebar, kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu tidur yang berharga. Pekerjaannya mungkin tidak seberat Akashi, tapi lelah yang dirasakannya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Jangan mimpi buruk lagi," bisik Mayuzumi setelah mencium puncak kepala Akashi, dan terlelap beberapa puluh detik kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

A/N: aaaaaa terimakasih atas semua review fav dan follownya! *banjir air mata*

balasan buat anon-anonku tercinta:

**Kanato-kun: **ini sudah update, terima kasih atas reviewnya yah :3 dan tentu saja mayuyu ga akan saya telantarin~ XD

**Mayhem: **o...mg... terima kasih banyak! kata2 anda bikin saya blushing sendiri... maap malu2 kucing gini ;w; saya jg seneng banget anda mau baca! pembaca NSAW mungkin masih hrs bersabar lagi yah hehehe... (btw ini hansamu mayhem bukan? takut salah... :'3)

A/N: chapter kali ini semoga lebih nyesek dari yg sebelumnya /dikeroyok/ goal saya dalam menulis fic ini adalah membuat readers galau, mau nijiaka atau mayuaka? semoga galaunya udah dapet ya :) /salah emot. btw maap kalo bagian bisnis-ekonomi agak ngablu, saya bukan anak ips soalnya...

betewe ada kabar bagus, chapter depan kita masuk konflik sebenarnya(?) dari fic ini dan itu berkaitan dengan hilangnya nijimura—saya gak mau spoiler apa2, tapi mungkin chapter depan bisa mengubah pandangan readers yang beranggapan kalo niji itu calon penghuni neraka karena pho minta ampun, alias angst-nya lebih parah hehehe...

kabar jeleknya seminggu penuh besok saya to, maap curhat mulu, tapi sekedar info aja kalo saya gabisa apdet minggu depan OTL

sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	3. snowstorm

Entah sudah berapa lama pria itu berdiri di sana.

Nijimura meletakkan kedua tangannya di kantung jaket, memandang langit mendung seraya menghitung butiran-butiran salju yang terus menerus turun menyelemuti kota _(satu, dua, tiga, empat—)._ Manik keabuannya beralih dari putih salju ke kerumunan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang, tanpa sadar mencari warna merah yang belakangan ini terus menghantui pikirannya.

(Belakangan ini Nijimura sadar bahwa merah adalah warna yang sangat cantik.)

Hampir setiap hari seperti ini. Nijimura berdiri dan menunggu—menunggu _apa,_ tepatnya?—beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk Toko Buku Kiino, memandang ke arah jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan kosong yang dapat tiba-tiba saja berubah _hidup _saat menangkap warna merah, bentuk apa pun itu: warna kemeja, syal, tas jinjing, topi, rambut—

(Sepasang bola mata beriris merah yang menatapnya penuh rindu—)

_..._akhir-akhir ini obsesinya terhadap warna merah semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

.

.

.

.

.

sequel of One Day in Spring

One Day in Winter © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing: NijiAkaMayu

Rating: T+

Warning(s): future setting (canon divergence), possible OOCness, timeskips, angst, **mature themes**, alcohol use, long chapter (12k words)

A/N: special thanks untuk **Akashiki Kazuyuki **&amp; **Choi Chinatsu** yang nanyain kabar fic terbengkalai ini selama liburan dan **Kichiroo **yang selalu setia mensupport saya!

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzo salah besar.

Ia pikir dengan menyibukkan diri dan tidak bertatap muka dengan wajah itu untuk sementara, hasratnya (obsesinya?) akan mereda. Ia pikir dengan tidak membalas pesan-pesan dan menghindari kontak apa pun dengan pria bersurai merah itu, semuanya akan kembali... normal.

_Merah merah dan merah_—

Tapi justru sebaliknya, rasa rindu yang kian bertambah setiap hari berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih—sesuatu yang _liar._ Sesuatu yang sama sekali di luar kendalinya, yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Nijimura Shuuzo. Pria itu berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal ini cuma... kekaguman semata, ya, hanya rasa kagum dan sayang. Perasaan yang membuatnya hangat dan tersenyum setiap memikirkan sosok berambut merah itu...

Cuma perasaan familiar yang kembali muncul ke permukaan setelah terpendam—tidak, Nijimura memendamnya secara _paksa_—bertahun-tahun lamanya. Perasaan sayang terhadap seseorang yang berharga, mungkin, karena pemilik bola mata rubi yang indah itu akan selalu berharga di matanya.

Nijimura berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau kekaguman dan perasaan sayang ini tidak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti... obsesi.

(Bukan sesuatu yang disebut _hawa nafsu—)_

Sama sekali bukan obsesi.

_(Tapi aku sangat sangat _sangat_ ingin memilikinya—)_

"Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir, Nijimura Shuuzo."

Suara yang tidak ramah.

Kedua mata Nijimura membulat karena terkejut. Pandangan kosong yang ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kini berpindah kepada sosok yang tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di samping kanannya.

Abu-abu kosong bertemu abu-abu kosong.

Ah. Mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Mayuzumi-san," kalau dia ada di sini, berarti—

Tidak. Surai merah tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Tidak ada merah...

(Akashi sedang tidak bersamanya.)

Nijimura menyunggingkan ramah setelah menyapa. Formalitas, memang, namun mudah sekali baginya untuk memasang senyum palsu dalam setahun terakhir ini, begitu juga dengan berbohong. Tatapan kosong di matanya baru tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Begitu juga dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terpampang di wajahnya, karena balasan yang ia terima sama sekali bukan yang ia perkirakan, "Tidak usah sok akrab. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau topeng yang kau kenakan itu tembus pandang dan sangat_ palsu._ Tapi tenang saja, perasaan kita sama: kau membenciku dan aku juga membencimu."

Oh?

Jadi kebencian ini tidak sepihak dari dirinya saja?

Ini mempermudah segalanya, pikir Nijimura. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Senyum palsu yang telah luntur kini digantikan dengan seringaian mengejek, "Dengan mulut setajam itu aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Akashi bisa betah dengan orang sepertimu."

Mayuzumi yang baru keluar toko buku masih menatapnya dengan wajah datar, namun sindiran Nijimura membuat sorot matanya sedikit menajam. Mungkin tidak sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong Akashi—maksudku, _Sei," _pria itu memberi penekanan saat menyebut nama panggilan kekasihnya. "Kau mau menungguinya di sini sampai kapan?"

Nijimura menaikkan kedua alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya aku melihatmu berdiri di depan toko seperti ini," Mayuzumi kini memicingkan matanya tidak suka. "Aku tahu motifmu, berharap Sei akan lewat kemudian mengundangnya minum kopi bersama setelah 'tidak sengaja' berpapasan di sini. Kemudian kalian akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian, berhari-hari, menemani Sei _setiap saat_ dan selalu ada saat dia membutuhkanmu, lalu di tengah semua itu kau akan tiba-tiba memutus kontak dengannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian kau akan menghubunginya lagi suatu hari nanti, saat kau sudah tidak bosan dengannya lagi—" Mayuzumi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "—Kau memperlakukannya seperti _mainan."_

"...kau bercanda?"

Nijimura tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menyangka—bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari—bahwa Mayuzumi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Namun kesampingkan dulu hal itu; penjelasan konyol pria itu barusan adalah hal paling menggelikan yang pernah Nijimura dengar. "Akashi _tidak akan pernah_ membuatku bosan. Kau pikir aku mempermainkannya? Sengaja memutus kontak hanya karena dia sudah tidak menarik lagi, hanya karena aku bosan?"

Mayuzumi hendak membuka mulut saat Nijimura mendahuluinya, melanjutkan dengan senyum miring, "Hal itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Meski kuakui Akashi yang begitu bersemangat untuk menemuiku lagi setelah tidak bertatap muka beberapa minggu itu manis sekali."

"Jaga mulutmu."

"_Kau _yang seharusnya jaga mulut, Mayuzumi-san. Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Akashi mau meladeni orang sepertimu..." Kemudian dengan dagu yang sedikit dinaikkan—sorot matanya yang dingin menyaingi Mayuzumi—Nijimura melanjutkan, "Waktu itu kalian sempat bertengkar, kan? Akashi cerita padaku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Balas Mayuzumi tak acuh, "Lagipula Sei juga sudah menceritakan padaku tentang semua pertemuan kecil kalian—atau kau lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya _kencan?"_

Melihat Nijimura hanya tersenyum kecut, pria yang lebih tinggi itu melanjutkan, "Kau yang menyarankannya untuk minta maaf duluan, huh? Nijimura-senpai? Terima kasih atas campur tanganmu yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan."

"Senang bisa membantu memperbaiki hubungan kalian," balas Nijimura tak kalah sarkastik.

Kedua pria yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda itu kini saling menatap dalam diam, menatap penuh benci, berdiri di samping kaca besar etalase toko buku tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Udara dingin bulan Desember seperti tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan tatapan menusuk yang dilempar oleh satu sama lain.

Mayuzumi benci sekali orang ini.

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini sangatlah berbeda dari sosok 'senpai' yang seringkali Akashi ceritakan. 'Teman berharga' yang selalu Akashi dambakan itu. Mayuzumi memang sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada mantan kakak kelas kekasihnya itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu—perasaan tidak nyaman yang tidak dipedulikannya, karena Mayuzumi mengira perasaan tersebut timbul semata-mata karena ia cemburu—namun setelah mengawasi pria bersurai gelap itu sejak awal pekan lalu, Mayuzumi pun menyadari darimana perasaan tidak nyaman tersebut berasal.

Nijimura Shuuzo adalah seorang pembohong.

Pekerja keras? Bertanggung jawab? Baik hati dan perhatian?

Itu semua hanya topeng yang ia kenakan di depan Akashi saja.

Yang Mayuzumi lihat saat ini sama sekali bukan orang yang Akashi deskripsikan—hanya seseorang berwajah dingin dengan tatapan kosong, yang hampir setiap harinya menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di depan toko buku. Akashi bilang pria ini sibuk bekerja? Lalu untuk apa Nijimura membuang waktu dan berdiam di depan toko buku ini dalam seminggu terakhir, kalau dia memang punya pekerjaan?

Pembohong.

Nijimura Shuuzo yang Akashi kenal selama ini, atau setidaknya yang baru kembali setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang ini adalah palsu.

(Tapi kenapa orang ini dapat dengan mudahnya membuat Akashi tersenyum dan _bahagia_—_)_

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, pria bersurai hitam itu akhirnya membuka mulut, "Kalau aku yang bersamanya sekarang, aku pasti tidak akan membuatnya berwajah sedih seperti waktu itu."

Pernyataan perang.

Mayuzumi menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak meninggikan volume suaranya namun nada bicaranya terdengar _berbahaya,_ "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau mendengarku, kan?" Tanya Nijimura balik, mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau aku yang bersamanya sekarang, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Aku tidak akan membuat Akashi memasang ekspresi terluka seperti waktu itu—kau seharusnya bisa melihat perbedaan pada wajah netralnya itu, kan? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau suasana hatinya sedang kacau atau saat Akashi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Kau—"

"Kalau melihat perbedaan pada wajah Akashi saja tidak bisa, kau tidak pantas menjadi... apa namanya?" Nijimura berhenti sejenak sebelum mengerucutkan bibir, _"Kekasih?"_

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Mayuzumi meraih kerah jaket yang Nijimura kenakan dan menariknya dengan kasar. _"Kau mau cari masalah denganku?"_

Siapa sangka Mayuzumi Chihiro yang pendiam dan minim ekspresi itu mudah sekali tersulut emosinya.

Nijimura hanya membalas tatapan membunuhnya dengan tatapan malas. Lehernya memang sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah orang-orang di sekitar yang mulai berhenti berjalan dan curi-curi pandang ke arah mereka berdua. Posisi mereka yang seperti siap berkelahi sekarang ini memang lumayan menarik perhatian.

"Jujur saja, sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah sangat ingin menghajar wajah triplekmu itu," balas Nijimura pada akhirnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, "Tapi serius, kau ingin ribut di sini? Orang-orang akan berbisik-bisik lebih parah kalau ka..."

Saat pandangannya kembali mendarat di Mayuzumi, kata-katanya seketika terhenti.

Lebih tepatnya saat menatap bahu Mayuzumi—menatap seseorang di belakang pria itu.

"Niisan, maaf membuatmu menunggu la.. ma..." Surai eboni panjang dan mata abu-abu memandang ragu, "...doumo."

"Chiyo," balas Nijimura dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit panik—hanya _sedikit_—mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu ke kerah jaketnya yang masih dicengkram kuat oleh Mayuzumi, "Er. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggu lama sampai-sampai orang ini datang dan menggangguku."

"Tadi—tadi antriannya di kasir lumayan panjang, dan aku sempat bertemu dengan temanku saat juga, jadi kami mengobrol sebentar." Mata gadis itu terus beralih dari manik kelabu milik sang kakak—panik di matanya sulit untuk disembunyikan—kemudian berpindah ke manik kelabu milik pria asing di depannya, "Err, apa ini.. waktu yang tidak tepat? Apa aku harus kembali lagi nanti?"

"Tidak usah," balas Nijimura berusaha terdengar santai. Kemudian sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit, ia menatap Mayuzumi tajam, "Kita sudah selesai bicaranya. Iya kan, Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab.

Cengkraman pada kerah Nijimura masih di sana, masih menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang sedaritadi berbisik-bisik, seakan menantikan perkelahian yang sewaktu-waktu akan meledak. Gadis berambut hitam itu masih berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka, bergeming, dan Mayuzumi tidak suka saat bertemu mata dengan gadis yang sudah dipastikan adalah adik Nijimura itu. Iris abu-abu bulat itu memancarkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang Mayuzumi yakin sekali merupakan rasa takut.

Sepercik kekesalan muncul dalam dirinya.

_Memangnya aku siapa, antagonis dalam drama ini?_

"Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi di sekitar sini, kau membuatku muak." Ucap Mayuzumi pada akhirnya, melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar dan segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Nijimura terhuyung pelan, bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal dan leher serta bahunya terasa sedikit pegal. Setelah yakin sang kakak sudah aman, Nijimura Chiyo segera menghampiri pria yang lebih tua itu dengan langkah terburu-buru, ekspresi cemas dan takut yang berusaha disembunyikannya sejak tadi langsung terekspos begitu saja.

Mayuzumi setengah berbalik sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, menatap Nijimura dingin dan berkata dengan nada yang kelewat tenang, "Kau sudah terlambat sepuluh tahun. Sekarang dia milikku."

Sebelum ia melangkah pergi dan membaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya—menghilang dalam sekejap bagaikan sekelebat bayangan.

Nijimura menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Mungkin kau memang benar, tapi aku tidak janji."

* * *

"Yang tadi itu siapa, Niisan?" Tanya Nijimura yang lebih muda, saat keduanya berjalan berdampingan untuk pulang. Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu berulang kali menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan perasaan campur aduk—cemas, takut, dan sedikit jengkel. "Kalian mau berkelahi? Kenapa Niisan selalu saja kena masalah sih?"

"Enak saja," balas yang lebih tua tidak terima. "Orang itu yang mengajak ribut duluan—sudahlah jangan banyak tanya."

Gadis yang bernama Chiyo itu merengut, mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakak. Saat ia bilang ingin membeli alat tulis dan kamus kecil untuk keperluan sekolah, kakaknya Shuuzo malah mengajaknya ke toko buku yang jaraknya sama sekali tidak dekat dari rumah. Namun karena ia tahu betul Kiino merupakan toko buku yang lengkap dan harganya terjangkau, jadi lokasi jauh sekalipun Chiyo tidak jadi protes.

Yang mengherankan adalah kenapa kakaknya itu memilih untuk menunggu di luar, bukannya masuk untuk menikmati _heater _dan menyelamatkan diri dari udara luar yang dingin.

Dan yang mengherankannya lagi adalah mendapati Shuuzo hampir terlibat perkelahian dengan pria asing yang tidak pernah Chiyo lihat sebelumnya begitu ia melangkah ke luar toko buku.

Kakak tertuanya itu memang punya sejarah kelam menjadi berandalan (dulu, sudah lama sekali, Shuuzo tidak pernah mau membahasnya) dan sewaktu masih tinggal di Los Angeles dulu ia tahu kakaknya sempat terlibat perkelahian dengan preman setempat. Mungkin satu atau dua kali. Atau tiga atau entah berapa kali, kakaknya selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu, tidak pernah terlalu terbuka pada keluarganya (tapi Shuuzo-niisan sangat sayang keluarganya, Chiyo tahu itu).

Namun Chiyo tidak seperti ibu yang tidak terlalu peka terhadap sekitar—penyakit ayah menyita hampir seluruh perhatiannya—tidak juga seperti kakak keduanya Juuzo yang apatisnya luar biasa. Chiyo menyadari hal-hal kecil, seperti wajah Shuuzo yang meringis saat lebam pada bahu di balik kausnya (akibat berkelahi, lagi) terbentur pelan dengan dinding, atau ekspresi lunak dan tatapan halus pria dua puluh lima tahun itu saat memandangi sesuatu—entah apa itu—dalam dompetnya. Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang ibu dan Juuzo tidak pernah sadari, seperti senyum palsu dan tawa yang dipaksakan dalam dua bulan terakhir, yang tidak pernah disadari oleh orang-orang di rumah kecuali Chiyo sendiri.

_Karena dua bulan lalu, kita..._

"Chiyo? Chiyo, kalau jalan jangan melamun."

"Ah," gadis bersurai hitam itu tersentak terkejut. Bisa gawat kalau melamun di tengah keramaian seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia menabrak pejalan kaki lain atau dompetnya hilang secara tiba-tiba. "Gomen. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan..."

"Memikirkan apa?"

_Memikirkan Niisan. _"Memikirkan pria yang tadi. Pria tinggi yang tadi itu," Chiyo terdiam sejenak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "...memangnya apa yang kakak lakukan, sampai ia terlihat sekesal itu?"

Shuuzo menaikkan satu alisnya, memandang heran, "Kau yakin dia kesal? Wajahnya kan datar macam tembok begitu."

"Hanya perasaanku saja sih," balas gadis itu lesu. Lagipula Shuuzo pasti tidak akan cerita apa-apa, kakaknya itu semakin menutup diri saja sejak dua bulan lalu.

"...dia pikir aku mengambil sesuatu miliknya,"

Eh?

Apa ia salah dengar?

"Tapi itu bukan urusanmu, jadi lupakan saja."

"Niisan jangan jahat begitu!" Pekik Chiyo sebal, namun ia sedikit terkejut. Kakaknya itu hampir tidak pernah berbagi cerita dengannya, karena itu hal seperti tadi sangatlah langka—tapi apa itu yang barusan dikatakannya? "Niisan _mencuri?"_

"Bukan mencuri," balas Shuuzo jengkel. Mungkin menceritakan hal serumit ini pada adik termudanya bukanlah langkah yang benar. "Awalnya aku yang memilikinya... Lalu orang itu main ambil saja. Kalau ada yang mencuri, bukan aku, tapi orang yang tadi."

Chiyo tertegun sesaat.

Shuuzo meliriknya sebentar, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke jalan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini urusanku sendiri."

"..."

"..."

"Mungkin... itu salah Niisan sendiri karena tidak menjaga barang itu dengan baik. Lalu barang itu sekarang sudah dijaga dan menjadi milik pria yang tadi. Wajar kan dia marah kalau Niisan mau mengambilnya lagi, padahal Niisan menelantarkannya dulu?"

Shuuzo menghentikan langkahnya.

Sudah jadi milik orang lain...

_("Kau sudah terlambat sepuluh tahun. Sekarang dia milikku.")_

_("Chihiro adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku.")_

"Niisan?" Panggil Chiyo heran, ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?"

Shuuzo menggeleng lemah, kembali berjalan di samping sang adik. Ia dapat melihat lampu lalu lintas di tikungan menyala merah terang dari kejauhan, "Tidak apa-apa.."

"Niisan jadi aneh.. jangan-jangan tebakanku barusan benar, ya?" Balas gadis itu lagi, sebelum mata abu-abunya melebar dan ekspresinya berubah panik, "Matte—yang sedang kita bicarakan itu barang, kan? Atau jangan-jangan _orang!?"_ Kemudian kedua tangan Chiyo menarik lengan jaket kakaknya, menyerukan, "Jangan-jangan Niisan merebut kekasihnya ya! Sudah, mengaku saja, Niisan terlibat cinta segitiga—!"

Shuuzo mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mendaratkan sentilan keras di dahi sang adik, "Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama."

"Itai..! Niisan jahat! Dan, dan pertanyaanku belum dijawab!"

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Shuuzo enteng, mengacak surai hitam milik adik perempuannya itu dengan senyum geli. Senyumnya kali ini tidak dipaksakan, tingkah adiknya itu memang kurang lebih dapat menghiburnya. "Lagipula untuk apa Niisan-mu ini kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai merebut kekasih orang lain seperti itu?"

(Namun berbohong tetap saja bukan hal yang sulit.)

.

.

.

Pria bersurai kelabu itu menekan _speed dial _nomor satu di ponselnya, menunggu sampai panggilannya tersambung dengan satu tangan mencengkram kuat setir di hadapannya. Pria itu hanya terdiam setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, tidak beranjak ke luar parkiran karena ia tidak yakin dapat menyetir dengan benar dalam keadaan emosi seperti ini.

Mayuzumi sangat ingin menghajar sesuatu.

(Atau lebih tepatnya wajah seseorang.)

Setelah tiga nada sambung, panggilan akhirnya terhubung dan suara familiar kekasihnya terdengar di seberang telepon. Pria itu langsung bertanya dengan nada yang mungkin terdengar sedikit tajam dan tidak ramah—sama sekali bukan nada yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan—tapi Mayuzumi sudah tidak peduli, "Apa kau bertemu dengan Nijimura lagi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bagus. Untuk seterusnya jangan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi."

"Aku serius."

"Tolonglah, Sei, ini untuk kebaikanmu. Aku punya alasan sendiri..."

"Kalau aku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, kau juga pasti tidak akan percaya."

Akashi memutuskan koneksi secara sepihak. Mayuzumi meninju setir mobilnya dengan sangat keras, tangan kanannya masih mengepal kuat untuk menahan amarah yang hampir meledak. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, berusaha rileks dan meredakan amarahnya agar bisa menyetir dengan kepala dingin.

Mayuzumi sangat _benci_ Nijimura Shuuzo.

* * *

Minggu kedua bulan Januari tiba.

Musim dingin semakin tidak bersahabat, udara dingin yang menusuk tulang dan badai salju yang sesekali singgah di kota Tokyo membuat Akashi gelisah—sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa _badai_ yang lain akan segera datang, dalam bentuk apa pun itu.

Hidupnya juga semakin tidak bersahabat. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Akashi tidak ingat siapa yang memulai dan tidak ingat apa tepatnya yang membuatnya sampai semarah ini.

Ia pulang ke kediaman keluarganya—bukan, bukan _rumah_—atas permintaan sang ayah, yang entah kenapa semakin banyak bicara dan lebih memuakkan dari biasanya. Yang dialaminya malam ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar rencana yang ia buat secara mental saat Akashi menginjakkan kaki di rumah tua kelewat besar yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan itu. Akashi tidak pernah ingin terlibat pembicaraan panjang dengan ayahnya—ia sudah berhenti menginginkan perhatian ayahnya seperti saat ia masih remaja dulu—apalagi terlibat _perdebatan_ dengan si tua renta itu.

Pelayan-pelayan di rumah megah itu hanya bisa bungkam melihat tuan-tuan mereka bertengkar hebat. Akashi Seijuuro-lah yang pertama kali meninggikan suaranya, dan Akashi senior yang tidak terima membalas dengan ceramah super panjangnya. Perdebatan tak dapat dihindari lagi karena Seijuuro memilih untuk meladeni sang ayah, bukannya memilih untuk membisu dan menelan setiap perkataan yang ayahnya perintahkan seperti biasa.

Mungkin seharusnya Seijuuro diam seperti anak baik saja untuk menghindari pertengkaran ayah dan anak yang menggelikan ini. Seijuuro sudah cukup dewasa dan seharusnya ia tahu betul untuk mengunci mulutnya saat Akashi Masaomi membalas kata-katanya yang kekanak-kanakkan dengan ketus, namun bibirnya menolak untuk mengatup rapat. Tekanan yang Seijuuro dapatkan dari lingkungan kantor (Sanada Group _sialan _itu), dan satu atau dua hal lain (sebut saja Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuuzo) membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan lihat kekacauan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Faktor usia dan status si pak tua yang sudah pensiun juga mungkin mempengaruhi perilaku mantan CEO Akashi Conglomerate itu sekarang. Pria itu mendedikasikan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk pekerjaan—sampai-sampai membuang keluarga yang _selalu_ dinomorduakan—jadi wajar saja kalau beliau menjadi tidak sabaran dan kata-kata yang diucapkannya semakin menusuk. Berhenti bekerja dan menghabiskan hari dengan mengawasi anak semata wayangnya mengambil alih perusahaan yang ia bangun seorang diri itu mungkin sangat membuat Akashi Masaomi tidak tenang.

Awalnya Seijuuro tidak mau repot-repot mengingat dan mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan ayahnya sama sekali. Ia tidak menanggapi pernyataan kecewa dan _kegagalan tidak akan dimaafkan_ yang entah kenapa lagi-lagi ayahnya bahas, bahkan tidak membalas ucapan pria bersurai gelap itu saat pembicaraan mereka semakin keluar dari topik awal. Pembicaraan yang tadinya hanya membahas bisnis pekerjaan dan kantor tiba-tiba saja berubah arah saat Masaomi menyinggung 'pria tanpa ekspresi yang tidur di apartemenmu setiap hari'.

Keterlaluan.

Seijuuro memasang wajah datar dan menunggu sampai pria tua itu selesai dengan segala ocehannya. Kalau Masaomi ingin memancing amarahnya dengan cara menyeret Mayuzumi ke dalam pembicaraan memuakkan ini, ia tidak akan berhasil. Seijuuro tidak akan membiarkan setitik ekspresi apa pun muncul di wajahnya. Akashi Masaomi _tidak akan _berhasil.

Kemudian telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Aku tidak ingat membesarkan putraku untuk menjadikannya anak kurang ajar dan memalukan seperti ini,"

—dan saat itu sesuatu berbisik di kepalanya dengan penuh benci; _berani sekali pak tua itu?_

Akashi muda tidak tinggal diam, membalas dengan, "Aku tidak ingat pernah dibesarkan oleh_mu," _dengan ketus dan penuh dengan kebencian yang telah ia tampung bertahun-tahun. Seijuuro menerima tatapan menusuk setelahnya, dan wajah ayahnya mengeras seperti menahan marah. Sebagian dirinya berbisik _diam, kunci mulutmu dan jangan biarkan dirimu terpancing omong kosongnya, _namun sisi yang lain menjerit dan menyerukan _masa bodoh._

Karena kalimat itu terselip begitu saja, dan menurut Seijuuro hal itu sama sekali tidak salah.

Akashi Seijuuro tidak ingat pernah dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang hampir dua puluh empat jam tidak keluar dari ruang kerja atau pulang dari kantor. Tidak ingat pernah dibesarkan oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah berkuda dan bermain shogi bersamanya, yang selalu memandang dengan tidak suka saat Seijuuro memegang bola basket dengan tangan kecilnya (bahkan saat itu ia baru berumur enam tahun, belum terlalu paham akan beban yang akan dipikulnya sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi, namun Masaomi menatapnya dengan penuh tidak suka dan Seijuuro merasa sangat kecil dan tidak berdaya di bawah tatapan tajam itu).

Tidak ingat pernah dibesarkan oleh seseorang yang hanya bisa mengkritik dengan tatapan tidak puas.

Selama bertahun-tahun, hubungan antar ayah dan anak tersebut hanyalah sebatas "Pemimpin Akashi Conglomerate dan Penerusnya", hanya membahas bisnis dan pekerjaan dan tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Sama sekali _bukan _hubungan yang bisa disebut keluarga.

Malam semakin larut dan topik perdebatan semakin menjalar kemana-mana, semakin personal, seakan-akan melenyapkan pembawaan tenang yang diwariskan oleh keluarga Akashi, baik sang ayah maupun anak. Atmosfir ruang makan yang merupakan lokasi terjadinya perdebatan besar antara kedua Akashi itu sangatlah mencekam, dan para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu tidak ada yang berani mendekati pintu ruang makan.

Puncak perdebatan mereka adalah saat kata-kata yang diucap sang ayah membuat topeng yang dikenakan Seijuuro meretak perlahan-lahan.

"Selalu merasa sudah sempurna dan melakukan segalanya dengan benar, padahal kenyataannya semua yang kau lakukan hanya membuatku dan ibumu _kecewa!"_

—kelewat batas.

.

.

.

"Seijuuro, kau mau kemana!? Ayah belum selesai bicara!"

"Tapi aku sudah."

"_Jangan_ membelakangi lawan bicaramu, atau hal sekecil itu saja sangat sulit untuk kau pahami!?"

_(Jangan, tidak boleh, tidak bisa, pertahankan, seharusnya kau berusaha lebih baik, kau bisa melakukannya lebih dari ini, jangan merasa cepat puas, kegagalan tak akan dimaafkan, ini tidak cukup, jangan membantah, jangan melawan, tidak ada kata tapi, seharusnya kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, nomor dua itu tidak cukup, kekalahan tidak akan ditoleransi, jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita, jangan beralasan, kau harus lebih giat lagi, ini masih jauh dari sempurna, perbaiki, tidak ada ruang untuk kegagalan, menang itu keharusan, nomor satu di segala bidang adalah keharusan, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak penting, jangan buat aku kecewa—)_

"Aku rasa itu tidak penting sekarang, karena kau tidak akan melihat 'anak yang selalu mengecewakan' ini lagi... Selamat malam, ayah."

Pintu ditutup.

.

.

.

Akashi Masaomi berdiri dalam diam, memandang pintu kayu di ruang makan _mansion_-nya entah sudah berapa lama, dengan nafas terengah-engah dan kedua tangan mengepal kuat-kuat.

Iris-iris emasnya beralih dan mendarat di sebuah foto berbingkai di atas rak _(Shiori—)_ mendapati seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah dengan mata berwarna senada yang cemerlang membalas tatapannya dengan senyum kecil (_Seijuuro—)._

Senyum yang sudah tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi sejak bertahun-tahun silam.

_("Kau tidak akan melihat 'anak yang selalu mengecewakan' ini lagi.")_

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

.

.

.

_Aku ingin membunuhnya._

"Diam."

_Kau juga sama kan? Karena aku adalah kau, dan tidak ada orang yang membencinya lebih dari kita._

"Kubilang _diam._"

* * *

Emosi yang membutakannya membuat Akashi melangkah ke luar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menggubris hawa dingin bulan Januari yang suhu rendahnya tidak main-main. Namun badai salju yang mengamuk sekalipun akan ditempuhnya, asalkan ia bisa jauh-jauh dari rumah terkutuk itu dan semua manusia yang ada di dalamnya.

Kepalan tangannya yang mulai sedikit bergetar karena dingin terasa sangat gatal—gatal karena Akashi sangat ingin meninju sesuatu. Meninju wajah seseorang dengan sangat sangat kuat sampai ia dapat mendengar bunyi 'krak' yang memuaskan. Mungkin bunyi hidung yang patah atau sesuatu yang retak.

Akashi menelusuri trotoar di seberang rumahnya dan melangkah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu mencoba mengendalikan bibirnya agar tidak ikut bergetar akibat menggigil. _Coat _hitam dan syal yang dia ambil dari tiang gantung di dekat genkan rumahnya—oh bukan, rumah _keluarganya_—tidak terlalu ampuh untuk menghadapi udara dingin. Akashi juga tidak mengenakan kaus tangan maupun baju hangat tambahan di balik mantel dan kemejanya.

Benar-benar ceroboh.

Dan lagi ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi yang jauh dari gerbang rumah, itu akan memakan lebih banyak waktu dan Akashi tidak sudi berlama-lama di _mansion _bodoh itu. Masaomi juga bisa saja melacak mobilnya kalau ia mau, jadi mungkin keputusannya untuk tidak menggunakan mobil tidak terlalu buruk. Saat amarah menguasainya tadi Akashi benar-benar buta dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi berjalan-jalan di luar dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini, tapi pria itu hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya menggigil sekarang .

Pria bersurai merah itu hanya berbekal dompet dan telepon genggam dalam kantung celana pada kegiatan melarikan diri dari rumahnya ini. Menggelikan sekali, kabur dari rumah.. memangnya ia remaja labil?

Kesimpulan yang diperoleh dari kejadian malam ini: emosi adalah hal tidak berguna dan merepotkan yang ampuh sekali untuk membutakan seseorang, yang akan berujung pada ketidaksanggupan individu tersebut untuk berpikir panjang dan nantinya akan mengarah pada serangkaian tindakan ceroboh lainnya.

Begitu juga dengan kebencian.

Tapi Akashi bukannya benci ayahnya—yah, mungkin memang benci, namun setidaknya ia tidak membenci orang itu sampai-sampai muncul keinginan untuk membunuh. Muncul amarah dan frustasi, tentunya, diselingi dengan perasaan jijik. Jijik pada orang itu dan pada dirinya sendiri, yang bisa-bisanya semudah itu terbakar emosi hanya dengan satu kalimat omong kosong—ya, omong kosong, semua yang keluar dari mulut Akashi Masaomi adalah omong kosong. Akashi telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dalam dua tahun terakhir mengambil alih Akashi Conglomerate_._ Memajukannya, mengembangkannya, dan hal-hal positif lainnya yang _jauh_ dari kata kecewa_._ Pak tua itu saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya. Lagipula ibunda terkasihnya wafat tiga belas tahun lalu; apa orang mati bisa merasakan kecewa?

(Yang membuat Akashi murka adalah _untuk apa _sampai membawa ibu dalam perdebatan konyol mereka!?)

Dan kalau sang ibu masih ada sekalipun, yang akan dilakukan wanita cantik itu adalah tersenyum lembut seraya memandang Akashi dengan bangga. Ekspresi bangga yang selalu dikenakan oleh wanita itu saat Akashi muda menunjukkan tulisan kaligrafi pertamanya, menunjukkan permainan biola terindahnya, menunjukkan kemampuan berkudanya, menunjukkan kemahirannya dalam bermain basket...

Ekspresi bangga pada wajah ibunya nyata, Akashi _pernah_ melihatnya meski wajah sang ibu samar-samar terlupakan seiring waktu berjalan.

Pada wajah sang ayah, Akashi tidak pernah lihat.

Asap putih yang mengepul mengikuti hembusan nafasnya mengingatkan CEO muda itu bahwa ia harus segera mencari tempat berteduh, sebelum tubuhnya berhenti bergerak karena udara dingin. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi kalau ia sampai hipotermia.

Tapi toh kalau ia tersungkur di jalan dan mati membeku di bawah tumpukan salju sekarang, ia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari.

.

.

.

Lampu yang menyala menandakan bahwa taksi tersebut kosong.

Akashi mengangkat satu tangan, memberi tanda pada taksi yang tengah menyusuri jalan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Pria itu segera menaiki kursi belakang setelah pintu taksi terbuka secara otomatis, tidak memberi waktu pada sang supir untuk memberi salam dan segera menyampaikan alamat yang ditujunya dengan suara serak yang sedikit bergetar.

Supir taksi itu menaikkan suhu penghangat dan tersenyum sopan dari kaca spion. Akashi membalas senyumnya secara otomatis. Semarah dan sekacau apa pun dirinya sekarang, pria ini tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun padanya.

Ada satu tempat untuk berteduh sekarang... tempat dimana tidak seorang pun dapat menemukannya, bahkan Mayuzumi sekalipun.

Akashi menyandarkan punggung dan melempar pandangan ke jendela. Firasatnya mengatakan malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

(Mungkin badai—apa pun itu—akan datang malam ini?)

* * *

Ponselnya berdering setengah jam kemudian.

"Kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Tak kusangka ayah gelagapan sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk menghubungimu, dalam waktu sesingkat ini pula." Akashi menggeleng, meski Mayuzumi di seberang telepon tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang, "Apa aku harus menunggu di sini sampai helikopter datang menjemputku sepuluh menit lagi? Atau dia akan datang menggunakan mobil."

"Ha ha, lucu sekali Sei," balas Mayuzumi datar. "Tapi serius, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Jangan cari aku."

"Tidak ada orang yang sedang kabur dari rumah yang ingin dicari. Aku cuma mau memastikan kalau kau masih di kota." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Mayuzumi mengaku, "Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kalau kau berada di Kyoto besok pagi.. atau yang lebih parah kau kabur ke luar negeri."

Akashi tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya memang terkadang konyol sekali, "Tenang saja, Chihiro.. aku masih di kota. Katakan pada ayah untuk berhenti mencariku seperti orang kebakaran jenggot, aku sudah dewasa, tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku seperti anak kecil apalagi memaksaku untuk pulang."

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar, "Suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar akan membuat pak tua itu sakit jantung, pegang kata-kataku."

"Sekalian mati saja si tua bangka itu."

"Sei..." Suara helaan nafas lagi, "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"..."

"Apa aku harus ke Mansion Akashi sekarang? Untuk menghajar pak tua itu sampai ompong dan sakit pinggang."

"Kau akan masuk penjara. Tapi membayangkannya kesulitan berjalan karena sakit pinggang entah kenapa membuatku senang. Terima kasih, Chihiro."

Akashi dapat membayangkan kekasihnya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. "Sei, jawab aku, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"...aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Jeda.

Mayuzumi menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'Masaomi brengsek' sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Kalau begitu tidak usah dibahas. Dan sekedar info yang menghubungiku barusan adalah Saito-san, dia kira aku sedang bersama 'Tuan Muda' sekarang."

_(Chihiro sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan...)_

"Saito, ya.."

Saito adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi yang sudah mengabdi pada sang tuan besar bahkan sebelum Seijuuro lahir. Pria lanjut usia yang cenderung sedikit bicara, namun kata-kata yang diucapkannya entah mengapa selalu terdengar bijak. Tegas, disiplin, berperawakan tenang, dan selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Akashi mengingat pria tua itu sebagai sosok yang melindunginya dari perasaan kesepian saat ia masih anak-anak dulu. Entah itu menemaninya saat mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari tutor, mengiringi permainan biolanya dengan melodi dari tuts-tuts piano, atau yang menyambutnya dengan segelas teh Darjeeling hangat setelah ia selesai membawa Yukimaru jalan-jalan.

Akashi juga ingat bagaimana Saito pernah menawarkan diri untuk berdiri di dekat pintu sampai tuan mudanya kembali terlelap—malam itu Akashi muda terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sangat tidak nyaman, sepuluh hari setelah pemakaman ibunya—dan Akashi mengingat perasaan aman yang menyelimutinya setiap _butler _itu berada di dekatnya.

Akashi Masaomi memberi teguran keras pada kepala pelayan itu esok harinya, mengatakan bahwa usia sebelas tahun itu sudah terlalu tua untuk ditemani tidur, dan kehilangan seorang ibu bukanlah alasan bagi Seijuuro untuk tidak mandiri.

Akashi tidak tahu siapa yang lebih pantas ia panggil 'ayah'.

"Sei?" Suara Mayuzumi kembali terdengar, menyadarkan pria bersurai merah itu dari kilas baliknya, "Sei, kau masih di sana?"

"Ya," sahut Akashi dengan suara pelan. Sangat disayangkan karena dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia sudah jarang bertatap muka dengan pelayan senior keluarganya itu. Mendengar kabar bahwa Saito menghubungi Mayuzumi untuk mencarinya—_mencemaskannya_—membuat Akashi sedikit hangat.

Akashi Masaomi tidak pernah menanyai kabarnya bila ia pulang malam atau jatuh sakit.

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Chihiro, aku..."

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk sementara," entah mengapa Akashi dapat membayangkan tatapan lunak yang dipancarkan bola mata mendung itu sekarang, "Jadi nikmatilah kebebasanmu yang terbatas itu untuk malam ini. Jauhkan pikiranmu dari si tua brengsek itu. Dan pekerjaan."

"Ya."

"Dan dimana pun kau sedang berada sekarang, usahakan untuk hindari masalah dalam bentuk apa pun." Ada jeda sebelum Mayuzumi melanjutkan, "Bukannya aku cemas, aku tahu betul kau bisa menjaga diri... Tapi kalau kau kena masalah, nanti aku juga yang dimintai pertanggungjawaban. Kau tahu ayah tercintamu itu selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyalahkanku, kan?"

"Ayah memang tidak terlalu menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa bohong soal itu," balas Akashi pelan. Ia kembali teringat akan perdebatannya dengan sang ayah beberapa waktu lalu, "...tapi peduli setan dengan pendapatnya. Aku bahagia bersamamu, ayah bisa tutup mulut soal hal itu."

Lawan bicaranya membalas dengan datar, "Manis sekali, kau membuatku tersanjung. Mungkin kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Sei, tapi wajahku memerah karena kata-katamu barusan. Sungguh."

"Nada sarkastikmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan," balas Akashi diiringi dengan suara tawa. Ia mendengar kekasihnya di seberang telepon juga ikut tertawa kecil, dan hatinya mencelos—ia ingin menemui Mayuzumi sekarang juga, ingin berada dalam dekapan Mayuzumi dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

Karena Akashi sadar bahwa setelah apa yang terjadi pada malam ini, Mayuzumi-lah satu-satunya yang ia punya.

(Ayah tidak pernah berada di sampingnya dan jarak selalu di sana untuk memisahkannya dengan Nijimura.)

"Hei..."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

Satu alis kelabu naik karena heran, "Untuk..?"

"Untuk segalanya," _terima kasih karena selalu berada di sampingku, terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkanku bahkan setelah aku melukaimu. _"Setelah bertahun-tahun kau masih saja membuatku takjub, Chihiro."

Kata-kata yang familiar.

_("Terima kasih, aku... Kau benar-benar membuatku takjub, Mayuzumi.")_

"..."

"Ada apa? Jangan-jangan kali ini wajahmu benar-benar memerah, hmm?"

Terdengar suara decakan kesal, lalu, "...jangan banyak bicara."

Ujung bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas, "Akan kuusahakan untuk menghindari masalah. Kalau Saito menghubungimu lagi, jangan hiraukan dia."

"Oke."

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini, jadi kau harus menyalakan _heater_ sendiri. Jangan sampai kau tertidur dalam keadaan membeku."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sei, aku tahu itu."

"Dan jangan tidur terlalu malam, seingatku kau ada presentasi penting besok pagi. Aku tidak mau kau terjaga dan membaca _light novel _semalaman, mengerti?"

_"Iya__,_ cerewet, sudah cukup mengomelnya—dan Sei, besok kau pulang ke sini kan." _Seharusnya ini adalah saat dimana aku mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu', tapi hal itu sangat sangat sangat memalukan dan kau pasti sudah tahu tanpa harus kukatakan dengan jelas, jadi aku tidak perlu mengatakannya kan._

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku mau pulang ke mana lagi." _Tentu saja aku tahu dan kau tidak perlu mengatakannya karena aku menyayangimu juga, bodoh._

"Baiklah. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

.

.

.

Ponsel dengan _case _merah gelap itu tergeletak di atas nakas, sedangkan sang pemilik tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Tempat Akashi berada sekarang merupakan apartemen terpencil di suatu tempat di Tokyo—jauh dari rumah dan kantornya—yang dulu sengaja ia beli untuk melepas penat dari pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang setiap hari ia lihat dari jendela apartemen _penthouse_-nya. Akashi setidaknya memiliki lima apartemen semacam ini yang tersebar di berbagai distrik di Tokyo. Apartemen terpencil yang berguna dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, sebagai tempat berteduh dan pelarian untuk sementara.

_Heater_ dan dispenser bekerja dengan baik, beberapa pakaian masih tersimpan dalam lemari sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke sini. Akashi yang sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah setelah sempat menerjang salju tadi kini tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Akashi ingin segera pergi ke alam mimpi dan tidak mau bangun sampai besok siang, sekalipun besok adalah hari Senin—ya, pemimpin Akashi Conglomerate akan ambil cuti dadakan besok, dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya—karena tubuh dan mentalnya sudah sangat lelah setelah apa yang dilaluinya hari ini. Perdebatannya dengan Masaomi benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Tetapi ia tidak kunjung terlelap juga. Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak Mayuzumi meneleponnya, namun Akashi masih saja terjaga meski sudah memejamkan mata untuk waktu yang lama. Ia terlalu resah untuk tidur, terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, membuat tubuhnya menolak untuk beristirahat meskipun Akashi paham betul istirahat adalah yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Akashi memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melangkah menuju jendela kecil di ujung kamar tidur, melihat bagaimana langit sudah berhenti menghujani daratan dengan butiran salju. Namun hamparan putih yang menyelimuti jalan, bangunan dan semuanya terpampang jelas di sana, bukti dari badai salju yang sempat singgah di distrik ini beberapa waktu lalu.

Semua terkubur dalam putih salju, namun setidaknya cuaca sudah cukup aman untuk pergi ke luar.

Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, mengenakan jaket berwarna marun di atas baju hangat—keduanya ia peroleh dari lemari apartemen pelariannya ini beserta kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna gelap—membiarkan penghangatnya menyala kemudian melangkah ke luar apartemennya.

Mayuzumi bilang padanya untuk 'hindari masalah dalam bentuk apa pun'. Akashi yakin pergi ke luar untuk minum-minum sebentar tidak akan memicu masalah apa pun.

Kalau Akashi dapat melupakan perdebatan dengan ayahnya hari ini dengan minum beberapa gelas _liquor_ saja, maka itu yang akan ia lakukan. Akashi akan melakukan apa pun untuk menenggelamkan perasaan frustasi dan tidak berdaya ini, perasaan benci dan kekecewaan ini—

(Kalau 'anak yang selalu mengecewakan' ini hendak menghabiskan malamnya dengan minum _liquor _murahan, siapa yang bisa melarangnya.)

* * *

Distrik tempatnya berada sekarang memang tidak familiar, namun berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas di atas tumpukan salju seperti ini jauh lebih baik dari berdiam diri di kamar dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya seperti tadi. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang pergi ke luar—wajar bagi mereka yang tidak kuat udara dingin—namun keadaan di luar kurang tepat bila dikategorikan sebagai sepi. Konbini dan rumah-rumah kecil yang dilihatnya sedaritadi masih menyala terang oleh lampu, dan Akashi dapat mendengar suara orang-orang yang bercengkrama di sekitarnya.

Kemudian manik merah delima miliknya menangkap sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah bersenda gurau dari ujung matanya. Sekelompok remaja berisik—kira-kira enam atau tujuh orang—yang berbelok memasuki gang kecil di seberang jalan yang disinari tiang lampu bercahaya redup. Ah.

Akashi dapat menebak apa yang ada di balik gang tersebut dan ke mana kelompok berisik tadi pergi.

.

.

.

Sebuah bar.

Akashi yakin terowongan kecil—atau lorong—di hadapannya sekarang merupakan pintu masuk menuju sebuah bar, tanpa harus melihat lampion merah kecil yang menggantung di sisi mulut terowongan sekalipun. Ia dapat samar-samar mendengar suara canda tawa dan keramaian dari dalam, yang semakin keras seiring ia melangkah menuju pintu kayu yang berada di puncak anak tangga. Akashi tidak begitu menyukai keramaian—apalagi saat ini ia sengaja melarikan diri ke apartemen simpanannya karena ingin sendiri—namun pria itu tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula Akashi tidak ada niatan untuk membaur dengan warga setempat atau bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing. Ia hanya datang ke sini untuk minum beberapa gelas saja, untuk melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya dengan Masaomi sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhnya...

Akashi membuka pintu dan memasuki tempat tersebut.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah interior tempat ini tidak tradisional dan tidak terlihat baru. Akashi sudah terlalu terbiasa mengunjungi izakaya berkualitas tinggi, baik untuk reuni bersama teman-teman dekatnya dari Teikou maupun Rakuzan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Mayuzumi saja. Namun dibandingkan dengan itu, bar lokal tempatnya berada sekarang merupakan tongkrongan anak muda yang... sangat sederhana.

Hanya menyediakan minuman beralkohol murah dan kudapan biasa untuk mereka yang datang; orang-orang yang datang untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan, bercengkrama dan minum-minum sampai larut malam ditemani alunan musik dari pengeras suara di pojok-pojok ruangan. Alunan musik yang tertimbun keramaian para pengunjung yang asyik mengobrol dan bernyanyi.

Yah, tempat yang sederhana ini memang jauh dari selera, tapi bagi Akashi seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

Matanya menelusuri botol-botol _liquor _yang tersusun di atas rak, melangkah menuju _barstool_ kayu yang kosong tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Namun ia masih dapat melihat sekumpulan pria yang sepertinya mulai mabuk di meja paling ujung, sekelompok gadis ber-_make up_ tebal dengan pakaian minim yang sedang cekikikan seraya menyeruput minuman masing-masing, dua laki-laki yang sedang berciuman tanpa memperhatikan sekitar—

Akashi baru saja hendak duduk di _barstool_ saat ia melihat wajah yang familiar.

"Ah.. Akashi,"

Kenapa bisa bertemu di tempat seperti ini?

Itu memang suaranya. Rambut yang sudah panjang itu juga, wajah itu juga...

...namun Akashi tidak mengenal mata yang dingin itu.

Nijimura masih menatapnya dengan mata yang asing itu saat ia meneguk sesuatu dari gelas kecilnya—cairan yang sangat _merah_—mengatakan, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"...lama tidak bertemu, Nijimura-san." Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya, melangkah mendekati tempat duduk pria itu, "Kau sepertinya sangat tidak senang bertemu denganku."

Nijimura tidak menjawab. Mata abu-abunya beralih ke tempat lain, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan gelas setengah kosong di genggamannya. Akashi memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat di _barstool_ samping kanan pria itu, dan mencoba untuk memulai percakapan lagi, "Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di distrik ini."

"Memang tidak," balas Nijimura singkat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Akashi dapat melihat semburat merah tipis pada wajah pria itu, "Aku sedang kabur dari rumah."

"Apa ada... sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Mm. Tapi bukan urusanmu."

_'Bukan urusanmu'?_

Akashi menatap mata abu-abu kosong—yang membuatnya teringat akan seseorang—itu dengan tajam, menatap cukup lama sampai Nijimura meliriknya lagi dan berkata dengan nada malas, "Kau sendiri juga jauh dari pusat kota."

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang kabur dari rumah," balas Akashi datar. Apa-apaan orang ini? Menghilang tanpa kabar lalu tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali saat bertemu lagi, "Tapi itu juga bukan urusan Nijimura-san."

"Heh. Ayahmu yang payah itu melakukan apa?"

_Kenapa bisa tahu—_

_("Sei... Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?")_

Akashi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Catatan mental untuk dirinya: berhenti membandingkan-bandingkan orang ini dengan Mayuzumi.

"Tapi kesampingkan hal itu dulu—kau tidak bisa berada di sini."

Bola mata semerah batu rubi itu mengerjap dua kali, "Maaf?"

"Kau tidak bisa berada di sini," ulang Nijimura. Sorot matanya yang dingin itu masih di sana. "Pulanglah. Ke mana pun itu," Nijimura meneguk minumannya lagi. "Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak ikut kabur bersamamu?"

Akashi mulai jengkel sekarang. Apa-apaan yang barusan itu? "Tidak, Chihiro tidak bersamaku sekarang. Aku sendirian," balasnya tajam. "Kau mengusirku, Nijimura-san?"

"Dengan sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu kalau kau tidak terbiasa dengan tempat semacam ini," pria bersurai hitam itu berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk minumannya sampai habis. "Hah.. kalau berada di sini sampai larut malam, pemabuknya semakin banyak dan biasanya akan ada perkelahian. Bisa repot kalau CEO Akashi Conglomerate terjebak dalam keributan bar seperti itu kan? Pulang sana."

Entah Akashi yang sedang sensitif malam ini atau Nijimura yang bicara terlalu seenaknya.

Atau mungkin gabungan keduanya.

Pria di sampingnya itu masih bersikap tak acuh, menyerukan, 'Ossan! Aku mau satu gelas lagi' kepada bartender yang berlalu lalang. "Aku datang ke tempat ini," ucap Akashi yang mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Karena aku _ingin._ Maaf kalau terdengar tidak ramah, tapi aku minta Nijimura-san untuk tidak mengaturku."

Tangan Nijimura yang terulur untuk meraih gelas tambahannya berhenti bergerak.

Kata-kata itu...

_("Senpai tidak berhak mengatur perasaanku.")_

...dulu Akashi juga berkata seperti itu.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata kelabu itu. Ada yang tidak beres. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba kembali membuat Akashi gelisah. Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Nijimura kembali meminum cairan merah dalam gelasnya—merah, seperti wajahnya, kenapa wajah Nijimura semakin merah seperti itu?

"Nijimura-san," jangan-jangan orang ini— "Itu gelasmu yang keberapa?"

"Hah?" Manik abu-abu itu menyipit, terlihat tidak fokus. Kenapa Akashi baru menyadarinya sekarang? "Mungkin empat. Atau malah enam?... entahlah. Aku lupa."

_Lupa, _ulang Akashi dalam hati._ Bagaimana kalau sudah yang ketujuh atau kedelapan? _ "Aku rasa itu sudah cukup, Nijimura-san, letakkan gelas itu."

"Apa? Karena tadi aku mengaturmu, sekarang kau dapat giliran mengaturku, begitu?" Pria itu mencibir, "Jangan remehkan aku. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi aku tidak mabuk semudah itu."

"Aku yakin kau sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini, mengingat masa remaja yang kau habiskan di Los Angeles," balas Akashi sarkastik. Berada di sekitar Mayuzumi selama ini mengajarkannya satu atau dua hal. "Tapi aku tidak peduli kau sudah mabuk atau belum, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu minum sampai keracunan alkohol di depan mataku sendiri—Nijimura-san, sudah cukup, berikan gelasnya padaku!"

"Jangan berlebihan!" Balas Nijimura dengan suara keras, tidak mempedulikan sakit kepala yang memang sudah dirasakannya sejak tadi. Gelas di tangannya kembali ia dekatkan ke mulut, "Kalau kau yang ingin mabuk pesan saja minuman sendiri—uhuk!"

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan sigap merebut gelas setengah penuh itu, menjauhkannya dari Nijimura. "Lihat apa yang ter—_ukh!"_

Bau yang menyengat—lebih menyengat dari _liquor _pada umumnya.

_Benda apa yang ada di dalam gelas itu?_

Nijimura—yang sudah berhenti batuk-batuk—mendengus kesal, "Baunya menjijikan, bukan? Benar-benar membuat mual," ia merebut gelas itu lagi dan meminum isinya sampai habis. "...hah. Semua minuman di sini seperti itu. Kau yang seleranya_ high class _dan terbiasa dengan minuman mahal tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan satu gelas,"

"Ugh. Sebenarnya apa yang kau minum daritadi?" Membayangkan rasanya saja sudah membuat perut mual.

"Vodka murahan. Warna merah terangnya dari _campari,"_ balas Nijimura singkat. "Baunya sangat menyengat dan membakar kerongkongan saat kau meminumnya. Orang yang perutnya lemah bisa langsung muntah."

Kedua mata Akashi melebar, "Lantas kenapa menyiksa diri seperti itu?" Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, nafas yang dihembuskan Nijimura memang diikuti bau alkohol yang tidak sedap, "Kau bisa pesan minuman lain. Daripada.. benda itu. Kau akan merusak pencernaanmu."

"Kenapa... yah, kenapa tidak?" Nijimura mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin karena aku memang pantas menderita seperti ini."

"Apa maksudm—"

"Dan," manik keabuan itu menatap merah milik Akashi lekat-lekat. "Warna merahnya sangat cantik—membuatku tidak bisa berhenti meminumnya."

Akashi merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

(Sesosok bermanik heterokrom merah dan emas di kepalanya mendesis, membisikkan sebuah peringatan,

—_menjauh darinya_, _orang ini berbahaya.)_

.

.

.

"Hey hey heeey~"

Akashi tersentak saat sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya, dan hidungnya lagi-lagi mencium bau khas minuman keras. Saat ia masih tertegun akan kata-kata Nijimura tadi, seorang pemuda asing berambut pirang yang entah muncul darimana tiba-tiba saja merangkulnya, "Kalian~ tenanglah sedikit! Tempat ini untuk bersenang-senang lho, bukan untuk marah-marah~"

Nijimura melempar tatapan sinis. Pirang bodoh pengganggu ini.. paling-paling masih usia anak kuliahan, "Lihat. Belum tengah malam saja sudah ada pemabuk seperti dia."

"Maaf kalau tidak semua orang bisa tahan alkohol sepertimu, Nijimura-san," balas Akashi jengkel. Kemudian mata merah delimanya melirik pemuda tinggi—mungkin lebih tinggi dari Nijimura—yang masih merangkulnya sejak tadi, "Kau. Lepaskan."

"Hahaha! Jangan galak seperti itu dong~" Balas pemuda itu sambil tertawa renyah. "Daritadi aku memperhatikanmu, manis~ Kau belum minum apa-apa, hmm? Mau kutraktir? Sekalian duduk bersamaku dan teman-temanku saja, tinggalkan pacarmu yang payah ini~ Habis daritadi kulihat kalian cuma adu mulut~"

Akashi membulatkan matanya. 'Manis'? 'Daritadi memperhatikanmu'? Berani sekali bocah ini merayu Direktur Utama Akashi Conglomerate. _"Tidak_ terima kasih. Aku rasa aku tidak akan minum malam ini, aku tidak mau berakhir menyedihkan sepertimu." Dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? "Nijimura-san bukan pacarku. Tolong singkirkan tanganmu sekarang," _sebelum aku mematahkannya._

"Hahahah!" Pemuda itu tergelak, semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Kali ini Akashi melirik ke arah Nijimura yang sedang meminta tambahan minuman lagi, tidak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Orang itu benar-benar..! "Jadi kau masih _single? _Itu artinya semakin banyak alasan untuk menghabiskan malam bersamaku dong~! Ayo, ayo~"

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya. Bocah ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ia menarik lengan pemuda cerewet yang masih bertengger di bahunya, melepaskan diri dengan mudah dan memelintir lengan itu ke depan. "Aku," pemuda pirang itu memekik kesakitan saat Akashi menekan bahunya ke arah berlawanan dengan tangan yang satu lagi. "Paling tidak suka orang yang tidak patuh."

"Ow ow _ow!"_

"Kembalilah ke tempat teman-temanmu. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi," ucap Akashi dengan nada yang sangat tenang, membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah akibat tatapan menusuk yang ia terima. Surai pirangnya melambai naik dan turun saat ia mengangguk berulang kali, "Bagus. Sekarang pergilah."

"Heey hey," Akashi baru saja melepaskan kuncian saat pemuda itu kembali berkicau, tiba-tiba menangkap dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Akashi reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dari jarak yang tidak nyaman tersebut, namun pemuda pirang itu kembali mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "Wajah manismu memang terlihat dari jauh~ tapi dari dekat seperti ini... mata merahmu ternyata indah sekali,"

_Bocah ini-!_

Akashi tersentak saat seseorang menarik bahunya. Menariknya mundur dengan kasar, membuat Akashi hampir menabrak meja _bar _dan yang ia lihat berikutnya adalah—

Darah.

Darah segar yang menetes dari buku-buku jari tangan Nijimura yang berdiri membelakanginya. Darah kental yang mengalir dari hidung pemuda bersurai pirang tadi, yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di lantai kayu—

(Beberapa pasang mata menoleh saat mendengar bunyi kepalan tangan yang menghantam permukaan kulit.)

Akashi membelalakan matanya.

"Kau tidak dengar dari awal dia bilang 'lepaskan'?"

Siapa.. yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini?

Nijimura masih belum melonggarkan kepalan tangannya, memandang sosok yang merintih kesakitan di lantai dengan sorot mata dingin. Dan saat ia berbalik untuk menatap Akashi, pria bersurai merah itu mendengar suara nafasnya yang tercekat. _(Siapa—)_

Nijimura mencengkram lengannya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Kemudian menarik lengan yang lebih kecil itu kasar, menatap Akashi dengan mata abu-abu dingin yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Bau vodka murahan yang telah pria itu minum semalaman tercium sangat kuat saat ia mengatakan, "Kualihkan pandanganku sebentar, bocah tengik itu sudah menyentuhmu dan kau diam saja?"

"Nijimura-san, tenanglah—"

"Tenang seperti _kau_ yang diam saja saat ia menyentuh wajahmu seperti tadi!?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri! Reaksimu berlebihan!"

Suara bantingan keras terdengar.

Bartender yang membuatkan minuman Nijimura tadi membanting gelas bir besar yang sedang dibawanya. Baik Nijimura dan Akashi menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh, begitu juga dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang menonton kejadian barusan, "Nijimura, dasar sialan, kukira kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk melayangkan tinjumu seperti tadi! Argh, aku benci yang seperti ini, kukira tidak akan ada yang berkelahi—bawa pergi pacar manismu itu sana, lanjutkan perdebatan kalian di luar! Jangan ribut di dalam bar-ku, dasar bodoh!"

Nijimura mengernyitkan alis dan merogoh saku celana—satu tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Akashi—mengambil beberapa lembar yen dan membantingnya di atas meja, "Ambil saja kembaliannya _Ossan."_

"Tidak ada kembalian, bodoh! Kau kira kau minum berapa banyak malam ini!?"

"Kau," Nijimura tidak membalas ocehan pria tua itu, kembali menatap Akashi dan menariknya lagi, "Kau ikut denganku."

Respon Akashi yang lambat membuat Nijimura benar-benar menyeretnya ke arah pintu keluar, dan Akashi harus menyamakan langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh. Juga harus menahan rasa sakit yang mulai merambat di lengan kirinya, karena Akashi yakin cengkraman kuat mantan senpai-nya itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

Pintu ditutup. Setelah keduanya keluar, tidak sedikit yang masih menatap pintu _bar _tersebut dengan wajah tegang.

"Kalian anak-anak bodoh juga, kalau mau saling tinju lakukan di luar saja!" Bartender yang sekaligus merupakan pemilik bar itu kembali berseru, mencairkan suasana yang tidak nyaman. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para pengunjung untuk kembali mengobrol santai, karena bagi beberapa orang, hal seperti tadi memang sudah biasa mereka saksikan. "Dan yang merasa teman si pirang bodoh itu, tolong urus dia sekarang! Darahnya mengotori lantaiku!"

* * *

Nijimura masih mencengkram tangannya saat mereka menuruni tangga dan melangkah menuju ujung terowongan tempat pintu masuk tadi. Hembusan angin yang menampar wajahnya saat melangkah ke luar pintu membuat Akashi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, namun sakit di lengannya menyebabkan rintihan kecil yang tidak dapat ia tahan lolos dari mulut.

Nijimura berhenti melangkah saat mereka sampai di mulut terowongan kecil tersebut, menatap langit malam dengan kesal. Salju sudah kembali turun.

"Sakit, Nijimura-san."

Yang dipanggil membalas tatapan mata tanpa suara. Akashi menahan diri agar tidak menyuarakan rintihan lain, menunggu respon dari mantan kakak kelasnya dan menunggu mata abu-abu itu berhenti menatapnya dengan begitu dingin. Akashi bukannya takut dengan pria yang tengah menahan lengannya ini sekarang, hanya saja...

Nijimura belum pernah berlaku kasar kepadanya.

Akashi bukan orang yang naif, ia tahu betul bagaimana senpai-nya dulu hampir selalu menghajar Haizaki Shougo sampai babak belur hanya karena membolos latihan klub. Akashi tahu Nijimura ahli dalam karate dan ilmu bela diri lainnya, tinju maupun tendangannya pasti kuat bukan main. Akashi tahu sejak dulu Nijimura memang cepat naik darah dan seringkali mengambil tindakan ekstrim. Tapi...

...ini semua terasa tidak benar.

Ada keganjilan lain di balik tingkah lakunya malam ini.

(Dan Akashi tidak biasa menghadapi Nijimura yang seperti ini.)

Tapi Akashi masih menunggu. Menunggu Nijimura melepaskan lengannya sambil mendengus kesal, menunggu Nijimura meminta maaf setelah menyebutnya 'bodoh' atau 'bocah merepotkan', menunggu Nijimura mengacak-acak rambutnya atau—

Nijimura melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong Akashi dengan kasar. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak memberi dekopin atau mengacak rambutnya.

Bergeming.

Masih menatapnya dengan manik keabuan yang dingin.

Akashi memutuskan untuk membuka mulut duluan, "Yang kau lakukan tadi itu benar-benar berlebihan."

"Yang tadi itu untuk peringatan."

Alis-alis merah saling bertaut, "Peringatan untuk siapa?"

"Untuk semua yang ada di dalam," balasan yang datar. "Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi—"

"Kau," Akashi memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Tidak berhasil. "Yang tadi itu untuk melindungiku? Kau sebut menghancurkan hidung orang seperti tadi itu melindungiku!" _Yang tadi itu berlebihan untuk sekedar tindakan protektif!_

"Orang itu tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuhmu!"

_"Kau _tidak bisa seenaknya melayangkan tinjumu!"

Hening.

Ini—ini benar-benar konyol.

Akashi mengusap tempat Nijimura mencengkramnya tadi sambil mengatur nafas yang tidak karuan. Kembali mencoba untuk mempertahankan pembawaan tenangnya, karena seorang Akashi tidak terbawa emosi dengan mudah. Meskipun fisik dan mentalnya benar-benar lelah sekarang...

"Nijimura-san, kita... bukan senpai dan kouhai lagi. Kuhargai niatmu untuk melindungiku seperti tadi, tapi itu tidak perlu. Aku sangat bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ucapnya hati-hati. "Aku bukan empat belas tahun lagi."

Kali ini Nijimura yang memejamkan mata, menolak untuk bertemu manik merah itu, "Baiklah."

"Kekerasan seperti tadi tidak perlu kau gunakan,"

"Tentu saja.. kau selalu benar."

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak suka situasi semacam ini. Ia tidak suka dengan.. Nijimura yang seperti ini.

_(Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu—)_

"Kau yang dulu dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin."

Nijimura membuka matanya.

Mendengus. Lalu tertawa.

"'Kau yang dulu', kau bilang?"

Tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kau mau bilang kalau_ aku berubah!?"_

_(Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, kan—)_

"Akashi," Nijimura memanggil seraya tersenyum ganjil. "Kita tidak bertemu selama _sepuluh tahun._ Tentu saja aku berubah; semua orang berubah!"

"Nijimura—"

_"Kau _berubah. Kau yang sekarang, hidup bahagia dan dapat tersenyum lebih mudah, tidak sendirian lagi... Sukses memimpin perusahaan keluarga, punya kekasih... hah! Kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata kau tidak banyak berubah, Akashi-sama, kau masih sosok yang sempurna sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Nijimura-san, dengarkan aku—"

"Dan kurasa aku juga tidak berubah sama sekali. Kau saja yang tidak tahu banyak tentangku," tangan kanan Nijimura naik untuk menarik lingkar leher pada kaus hitam yang dikenakannya di balik jaket, memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka sayatan di tulang selangka kanannya. Akashi mendengar suara nafasnya yang tercekat, "Di LA dulu—ah, tidak, bahkan jauh sebelum itu—aku sering terlibat perkelahian. Luka gores yang membekas, memar, patah tulang... buktinya ada banyak. _Aku _yang sebenarnya hidup seperti ini. _Aku _yang sebenarnya, adalah yang kau lihat di bar tadi!"

"Tapi kau seenaknya mengatakan 'kau yang dulu' tadi.." Nijimura tertawa lagi, kembali memasukan tangannya di saku celana. "Lucu sekali. Kau cuma tahu aku yang 'Kapten tim basket Teikou'. Sosok senpai yang bertanggung jawab, mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, penuh perhatian..."

"...jawab aku. Sebenarnya kau tahu _apa _tentangku, Akashi!?"

Volume suara yang meninggi membuat Akashi tersentak. Meruntuhkan pembawaan tenang yang ia pertahankan sejak tadi.

Tidak...

Ini bukan.. ini bukan Nijimura-san yang ia kenal—

"Jangan seenaknya bicara kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

"Mungkin memang benar kalau aku tidak mengenal Nijimura-san dengan baik," kini Akashi yang meninggikan suaranya. "Dan aku mengerti kalau kau menganggapku sebagai orang asing sekarang! Sepuluh tahun memang waktu yang lama, tapi—"

"Tapi apa!?"

_"Tapi_ bagiku Nijimura-san adalah teman yang berharga! Sepuluh tahun berpisah... tidak mengubah hal itu. Meski aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, meski menurutmu dua tahun aku mengenalmu di Teikou itu _tidak ada apa-apanya,_ aku ingin membantu Nijimura-san!" Melihat Nijimura yang tertegun, Akashi melanjutkan, "Kau benar, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Nijimura-san. Bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan kau berubah atau tidak! Tapi saat minum tadi kau bilang terjadi sesuatu di rumah, dan... kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Aku ada di sini untuk mendengar masalahmu," Akashi tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan. "Itu yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu, kan? Saat aku dan Chihiro bertengkar. Dan sekarang aku ingin membantu Nijimura-san.."

Kata-kata yang salah.

Nijimura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi Chihiro._

"Teman, ya?"

Tatapan yang tadinya mulai melunak kembali menajam, "Teman.. kalau aku memang _temanmu _seharusnya aku turut senang melihatmu sekarang, kan? Melihatmu bahagia dan tetap sempurna meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu..." Pria itu memicingkan matanya, "Maaf saja, Akashi, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan itu."

Akashi membeku.

"Apa.. apa maksudmu?"

Akashi menatapnya seperti orang yang tersesat—seperti _terluka—_dan seharusnya itu sudah cukup bagi akal sehat Nijimura yang masih tersisa untuk menyuruhnya tutup mulut. Pengaruh alkohol yang ia konsumsi tadi benar-benar membuatnya asal bicara, tidak memikirkan dampak apa yang diakibatkan oleh kata-kata yang dilontarkannya. Tapi...

Tapi mau sampai kapan ia mengubur paksa perasaan ini?

"Kau kira di hari itu, saat aku meninggalkanmu—meninggalkan semuanya—itu keputusan mudah?"

...akhirnya terucap juga.

"Kau pikir yang saat itu marah dan kecewa cuma kau seorang diri? Kau pikir setelah aku pindah ke Amerika semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Nijimura-san," Akashi lebih terlihat marah daripada terluka sekarang. "Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu," _kenapa mengungkit itu sekarang, berani sekali kau mengungkit itu sekarang—_

"Kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk pulang ke Jepang mendapatimu sudah bersama orang lain—tertawa tersenyum dan _bahagia _dengan orang lain setelah kematian ayah!?"

Akashi terhenyak.

A.. apa?

Apa pun yang hendak Akashi ucapkan seketika terhenti. Tadi apa yang Nijimura katakan?

Kematian?

_Kematian_—

_Ayah Nijimura-san... Ayah Nijimura-san sudah—_

"Akashi," Nijimura memelankan suaranya. "Kau pikir setelah lewat sepuluh tahun, aku sudah melupakanmu?"

Tidak.

Tidak tidak _tidak—_

Jangan katakan hal itu—!

"Nijimura-san," panggil Akashi setelah menemukan suaranya lagi. "Aku... maksudku, ayahmu..?"

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, melangkah mundur untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke dinding terowongan. Akhirnya terucap juga... "Ayah meninggal tiga bulan lalu."

Akashi juga merasakan lutut-lututnya melemas. Tubuh Nijimura yang bersandar ke dinding di hadapannya, keadaan lorong menuju pintu masuk bar yang minim cahaya ini, gundukan salju yang menumpuk di mulut terowongan ini—apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sekilas berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan lain yang sudah menancap di memorinya sejak tiga belas tahun silam.

Hamparan putih bunga krisan, mawar, dan _lily._ Surai merah panjang terurai dan senyum yang terlukis abadi di balik bingkai. Suara tangis dan belasungkawa yang tidak henti-hentinya diucap oleh tamu-tamu yang berdatangan...

("Mereka yang menyandang nama Akashi harus kuat. Angkat kepalamu, Seijuuro—_jangan menangis.")_

"Jangan nangis," suara berat Nijimura memecah kilas baliknya. "Yang meninggal ayahku. Bukan ayahmu."

Akashi menyeka air yang memang sudah menggenang di ujung matanya dengan telunjuk. Mengabaikan bisikan 'lemah' di telinga yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti suara ayahnya.

Memejamkan mata kemudian menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding di seberang Nijimura, lalu mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya untuk melanjutkan, "Ayah minta dimakamkan di tanah kelahirannya kalau perawatannya gagal. Dan... ibu sangat ingin pulang ke Jepang."

"Aku dan semuanya tahu kalau penyakit ayah memang sudah tidak tertolong. Keluar-masuk rumah sakit dan terus berganti obat tanpa hasil selama sepuluh tahun... Kami semua tahu kalau penyakit itu akan membawa ayah pergi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri, aku—" Nijimura memejamkan matanya, "Aku sudah sangat siap menerima kenyataan. Tapi saat monitor EKG ayah hanya menampilkan garis lurus, aku—aku sadar ternyata aku tidak sekuat yang kukira."

Akashi merasakan ujung-ujung matanya lagi-lagi memanas. "Aku—" _aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti perasaan itu, aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama _adalah yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi, "—turut berduka. Sedalam-dalamnya." Nijimura terlihat sangat rapuh, seperti dirinya di usia sebelas tahun dulu, "Nijimura-san, kenapa kau berbohong? Waktu itu kau bilang padaku..."

_(Nijimura menjawab dengan seulas senyum di bibir, "Penyakit ayah sudah bukan masalah lagi—jadi menurut ibu, kita kembali ke Jepang saja. Lagipula ayah juga... lebih suka tinggal di tanah air sendiri.")_

"Tidak sepenuhnya bohong," balas Nijimura pelan. Panas di wajahnya dan sakit kepala yang dirasakannya semakin parah sekarang, "Penyakit ayah memang sudah bukan masalah lagi."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa ceritakan padaku," _ayahmu, alasanmu menyerahkan jabatan kapten waktu itu, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, kenapa menyembunyikan hal ini dariku—_

"Kau yang sekarang, sempurna dan hidup bahagia... Aku tidak mau menghancurkan hal itu," Nijimura menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Lihat dirimu sekarang. Terlihat jelas di wajahmu; traumamu bangkit kembali." Kemudian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Kita sama-sama kehilangan orangtua yang sangat kita cintai. Hidup ini benar-benar kejam, huh?"

Akashi melepas tawa dengan suara bergetar, tepat sekali: hidup memang kejam dan tidak adil.

Dadanya sesak. Sakit yang dirasakannya melebihi rasa sakit akibat kekalahan. Karena setiap senyum dan canda yang Nijimura berikan pada pertemuan-pertemuan mereka bulan lalu, semua perasaan hangat yang muncul setiap bertukar pesan atau bercerita dengan Nijimura... di balik Nijimura yang kuat itu adalah sosok yang sudah _hancur._

Akashi benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Ibu menjadi berbeda sejak kepergian ayah. Juuzo semakin sering membangkang, mungkin karena stres... dan Chiyo menjadi sangat pendiam, menampung kesedihannya seorang diri. Sedangkan aku... berusaha mempertahankan keluarga yang rapuh ini, tentunya, mencari pekerjaan dan lewat cara-cara lainnya." Nijimura lagi-lagi tersenyum palsu, "Tidak semudah itu mendapat pekerjaan. Lalu terlintas di kepalaku untuk mencarimu. Setelah bertahun-tahun lewat... seperti apa Akashi sekarang? Sehat, kah? Sudah sukses, kah?"

"Nijimura-san," Nijimura mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan entah apa yang ingin dikatakan adik kelasnya dulu itu.

"Lalu aku menemukanmu, Direktur Utama Akashi Conglomerate. Kau sudah memimpin perusahaan sebesar itu di usia semuda ini. Karir bisnis melejit, namamu terpampang di koran maupun siaran berita di televisi... Lalu kupikir, kenapa tidak menemui Akashi dan mengejar ketinggalan? Kita bisa jadi seperti dulu lagi.. setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan."

"Nijimura-san," Akashi tidak suka ini. Akashi sudah tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan menuju, ia tidak suka ini.

Dan benar saja, Nijimura tertawa mengejek sebelum mengatakan, "Apa kau bisa bayangkan kalau jadi aku? Saat aku menemukanmu di depan toko buku waktu itu—menemukanmu yang sudah bersama _Mayuzumi Chihiro?"_

Jeda.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak suka situasi semacam ini. Benar-benar tidak suka...

Tidak suka nada bicara Nijimura yang seakan menyalahkannya atas semua yang telah terjadi.

Mungkin pria itu _memang_ menyalahkannya.

"Kau—kau mau aku bagaimana? Menunggumu kembali sampai sepuluh tahun? Dua puluh tahun?" Emosi yang memuncak mulai membuat Akashi sulit bernafas dengan tenang, "Jadi aku tidak boleh bahagia, itu maksud perkataanmu tadi? Aku harus terus sendirian, menunggu kepulanganmu yang tidak pasti!"

Nijimura mendengus kesal, "Akashi—"

_"Diam. _Daritadi kau yang memotong setiap perkataanku, sekarang giliranmu untuk mendengarkan," selanya tajam. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku hanya akan _menyakiti diri sendiri_ kalau terus berpegang pada perasaanku yang _tidak perlu?"_

Bola mata abu-abu milik Nijimura membulat sempurna seperti tertampar oleh perkataan Akashi barusan. Itu...

"Ya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Kata-kata perpisahanmu, punggungmu yang pergi menjauh," Akashi menggeleng lemah. "Aku membawa _kenang-kenangan_ yang kau tinggalkan kemana pun aku pergi, sampai akhirnya aku sadar betapa konyolnya melakukan hal tersebut."

Nijimura menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak seenaknya bicara lagi. Ia pikir hanya dirinya yang kesulitan untuk melepas masa lalu. Namun nyatanya, Akashi juga..

"Aku yang sejak kecil sendirian sangat bersyukur saat masuk Teikou. Para anggota _first-string _saat itu adalah teman-teman pertamaku, mereka semua sangat berharga bagiku. Dan, dan Nijimura-san adalah orang pertama yang ku—" Akashi menghentikan kata-katanya, "...intinya, meski saat itu kita masih anak-anak, dan sudah lewat satu dekade sejak hari itu... Aku tidak pernah lupa. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu begitu saja."

_Karena Nijimura-san adalah orang pertama yang ku..._

Hening kembali melanda keduanya. Semua yang mereka pendam di hati masing-masing, semua yang mereka pedam selama bertahun-tahun—akhirnya tersampaikan juga.

"Kupikir saat aku kembali, aku dapat membahagiakanmu dengan benar kali ini."

"Naif," bisik Akashi. Semua yang diucap oleh Nijimura hanya membuatnya bertambah sakit. "Apa tidak pernah terlintas di kepalamu akan kemungkinan bahwa aku sudah bersama orang lain."

"Memang naif dan konyol," Nijimura terkekeh pelan. Akashi-sama bisa benar-benar kejam kalau bicara.. "Tapi setelah ayah pergi yang kupikirkan hanya itu.. skenario dimana kita bertemu kembali, lalu kita hidup bersama dan bahagia—"

"Cukup," Akashi menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau meracau. Yang tadi itu karena pengaruh alkohol. Kau tidak—tidak bermaksud berkata begitu,"

"—tapi hidup ini tidak semudah itu, tidak adil, kejam, merenggut semua yang jadi milikku—"

Akashi terbelalak saat Nijimura melangkah maju dengan langkah goyah, tubuhnya hampir jatuh menabrak lantai namun Akashi segera menahannya. Tubuh dan nafas pria itu terasa panas, sudah dipastikan reaksi dari alkohol yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Akashi yakin vodka sialan itu sudah mengacaukan pikiran Nijimura sejak pria itu melayangkan tinjunya di dalam bar tadi.

"Nijimura-san," Akashi sedikit tidak nyaman karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat. "Kau kelelahan dan mabuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, berlama-lama terekspos udara malam yang dingin di luar sini adalah sebuah kesalahan—" _semua pembicaraan malam ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, bertemu denganmu di tempat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan—_

"Akashi," Nijimura memanggil dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Akashi, perasaanku tidak pernah berubah, sejak hari itu perasaanku tidak pernah berubah,"

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu Nijimura-san.."

"Kali ini aku yakin dapat membahagiakanmu," Nijimura mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dengan sisa tenaganya, mendengar Akashi terkesiap saat punggungnya menabrak dinding. "Aku merindukanmu, Akashi, aku—"

Akashi menahan nafas saat Nijimura meraih wajahnya dan hendak mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangan kanan yang menggantung di sisinya digenggam erat oleh tangan Nijimura yang hangat, memangkas jarak di antara mereka—

_Chihiro!_

Satu nama yang cukup untuk menyadarkannya dan memberontak.

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. "Nijimura-san, ini—" _tidak benar,_ sambungnya dalam hati, karena Akashi tidak sanggup mengatakannya secara langsung. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku bersama Chihiro sekarang," kedua tangan yang sedikit bergetar itu naik untuk mendorong bahu-bahu Nijimura dengan pelan, dan hatinya mencelos saat pria itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa.."

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Yang ditangkap oleh telinga Nijimura adalah _tapi aku sudah bahagia dan kau terlambat._

Sakit.

(Sakitsakitsakitsakitsakit_sakit—)_

Tatapan terluka yang sempat tercermin di iris-iris kelabu itu berubah kosong.

_Jadi ini akhir dari semuanya,_

"Nijimura-san, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantar ke tempatmu menginap."

_Karena aku sudah terlambat?_

"Nijimura-san."

_Tidak, tidak.. masih ada kesempatan._

"Nijimura-san, apa kau mendengarku..?"

_Aku masih bisa membahagiakannya._

* * *

Dari serangkaian kesalahan yang Akashi lakukan malam ini, ini adalah yang terburuk.

Membawa Nijimura ke apartemennya adalah, garis bawahi dan cetak tebal, sebuah kesalahan besar.

Alarm bahaya yang berbunyi nyaring di kepalanya tidak Akashi gubris (ini merupakan kesalahan fatal), dan _Dia—_sosok bermata dwiwarna yang menghantuinya itu—tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan _sudah cukup kebodohan yang kau lakukan hari ini Seijuuro_ dan _kau akan menyesal membawanya ke sini besok pagi._

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meninggalkan mantan senpai-nya dalam keadaan mabuk di pinggir jalan _dan _di bawah guyuran salju tidak termasuk dalam opsi.

Nijimura masih bergeming dengan tatapan kosongnya yang membuat tidak nyaman. Menggerogoti Akashi dengan perasaan bersalah dan cemas, meski CEO muda itu juga tidak bisa ditetapkan sebagai pihak yang seratus persen bersalah.

Akashi bahkan tidak tahu penolakannya tadi akan mengakibatkan pria itu membisu dan hancur seperti ini.

Saat pemilik surai merah itu menanyakan arah jalan menuju tempat Nijimura menginap, lawan bicaranya hanya sanggup menjawab 'aku tidak tahu' dengan suara lemah. Lalu setelah mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lain—Akashi harus bertanya berulang kali sampai Nijimura mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, pria itu seperti sudah di ambang pingsan—ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan: dalam hal kabur dari rumah, Nijimura jauh lebih parah darinya.

Tanpa persiapan. Tidak memikirkan akan bermalam dimana (mungkin dia berpikir untuk minum-minum sampai pingsan di tempat atau memaksa pemilik bar tadi membiarkannya menetap di sana sampai besok pagi). Hanya membawa uang pas-pasan (yang hampir dia habiskan hanya untuk vodka murahan!). Dan yang paling membuat Akashi geram, Nijimura meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah.

Benar-benar sembrono. Kalau kontrol dirinya tidak kuat, Akashi pasti sudah menghajar kapten klub basketnya dulu itu sejak tadi.

Akashi membopong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu sampai ke luar gang, menunggu taksi yang masih lewat pada dini hari seperti ini (karena tidak mungkin Akashi sanggup membopong Nijimura sampai ke gedung apartemennya). Setelah masuk taksi Nijimura masih diam, menatap kosong ke luar jendela dengan nafas berat dan mata setengah terpejam. Akashi tidak suka melihat sosok yang (dulu) dikaguminya itu kesakitan seperti ini.

(Mungkin Akashi masih mengaguminya sampai saat ini.)

Sesampainya di gedung bertingkat tiga yang lumayan dekat jika dicapai dengan kendaraan, Akashi kembali membopong sosok lemah Nijimura sampai ke pintu—ia beruntung kamar apartemennya terletak di lantai satu—setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir taksi yang membawa mereka. Alarm bahaya yang masih berdering di kepalanya mulai membuat Akashi tidak tenang, namun yang jadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah membaringkan Nijimura di kasur setelah memberinya _painkiller _sisa di kotak P3K atau mengompresnya untuk menurunkan demam. Apa pun itu agar keadaan Nijimura dapat membaik. Pemilik surai hitam itu juga bisa menggunakan ranjangnya malam ini, Akashi sama sekali tidak keberatan bila harus tidur di sofa. Meski ia baru saja terlibat perdebatan tidak menyenangkan dengan pria itu, Akashi tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merawatnya.

Nijimura akan selalu menjadi orang yang penting dan berharga baginya.

Akashi membisikkan, "Aku akan segera kembali, Nijimura-san," setelah mendudukkan pria yang lebih tinggi itu di sofa besar di ruang tengah. Menghilang ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk mengambil apa pun yang tersedia di dalam kotak obat, menemukan aspirin yang dapat sekaligus menghilangkan sakit kepala dan menurunkan demam. Isi botol tersebut hanya tinggal beberapa butir, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada obat sama sekali. Setelah mengambil botol putih tersebut kemudian mengisi penuh segelas air mineral di dapur, pria itu kembali ke ruang tengah mendapati Nijimura melamun, masih dengan tatapan kosong yang meresahkan tadi.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Nijimura menoleh, menatap yang baru datang seperti anak hilang. "Maaf lama. Harusnya aku segera mengambilkanmu air dulu," Akashi meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya di meja kopi berlapis kaca, mengambil tempat duduk di bagian sofa yang masih kosong. Ponsel dan dompet di sakunya juga ia letakkan di samping gelas, dan Nijimura masih mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Kau mungkin ingin melepas jaketmu," selalu jadi yang pertama memulai percakapan. "Basah karena sempat terkena salju tadi kan? Maaf karena tidak bisa meminjamkanmu baju ganti.. baju-bajuku sudah pasti terlalu kecil untukmu. Tapi di dalam sini sudah cukup hangat, aku membiarkan _heater-_nya menyala semalaman." Akashi mengeluarkan dua tablet putih, meletakkan botol obat itu di atas meja dan meraih gelas penuh berisi air tadi, "Ini untuk meredakan sakit kepalamu, Nijimura-sa—_ngh!"_

Panas.

Gelas di genggamannya meluncur menabrak permukaan meja kaca dengan dentuman nyaring, menumpahkan semua isinya.

"Nijimura—!"

Bibir yang dingin itu mendaratkan kecupan lain di epidermis kulit. Akashi berjengit, merasakan panas panas _panas—_

Suara di kepalanya menjerit, _cepat pergi dari situ!_

Surai hitam milik Nijimura menggelitik pipinya saat pria itu menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan bahu dan leher Akashi, menciumi kulit yang ada di sana. Akashi merasakan nafasnya berpacu, mendorong bahu Nijimura kuat-kuat namun pria itu masih menolak melepaskannya. Kecupan-kecupan yang mendarat di lehernya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan Akashi mengangkat satu kakinya untuk memisahkan tubuh mereka.

Gerakan yang salah.

Nijimura menahan kakinya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke sofa sampai terlentang. Pandangannya sedikit berputar, dan mata Akashi melebar panik saat Nijimura menghimpitnya dan memandang—lagi-lagi—dengan dingin. Pria itu menempatkan lututnya di antara paha Akashi, mengunci tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak macam-macam.

Kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat dan Akashi meringis saat sesuatu yang basah meninggalkan jejak di lehernya, "A-ahhn!"

Nijimura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaikkan kedua alis, membuat Akashi menggigit bibir dengan wajah memerah. Sungguh memalukan, kehilangan kontrol seperti barusan—

Nijimura mengangkat wajahnya untuk mempertemukan mata mereka, "Suaramu indah."

Akashi menatapnya tidak percaya, kembali berusaha membebaskan kuncian tangannya. Tidak berhasil. "Berhenti—kumohon berhentilah," ucapnya cepat. "Pikiranmu kacau. Kita tidak—tidak bisa melakukan ini,"

Nijimura kembali menurunkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aroma leher jenjang itu, "Tentu saja kita bisa."

"Tidak," Akashi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Tidak bisa, ini salah. Kumohon lepaskan, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali besok pagi—"

Perkataan Akashi terputus saat Nijimura menggerakan lidahnya ke tempat lain, "Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Mnghh—kau tidak tahu itu," nada bicaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Akashi kembali meronta saat Nijimura melepas satu kuncian tangannya untuk merobek kancing bagian atas kemeja yang dikenakannya, "Nijimura-san, kau sedang mabuk, kau tidak bermaksud melakukan ini!"

Pria yang masih menindihnya itu memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil pada kulit bahu yang baru terekspos, "—bukan milikku," tangannya kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil. "Akashi, seharusnya kau jadi milikku.."

Akashi meringis. Kata-kata yang diucap oleh Nijimura jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang dilakukannya, "Berhenti bicara seperti itu.."

"Kumohon," bisik Nijimura dengan suara parau. Akashi yang terkejut menghentikan aksi berontaknya, "Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Akashi, kumohon.."

Ujung-ujung mata Akashi kembali menggenang dengan air mata, "Apa.."

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu," lanjut Nijimura di sela-sela aksinya. Memberi ciuman yang sedikit basah namun terasa sangat _dingin_ secara bersamaan, "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu.. kumohon Akashi, izinkan aku sekali saja—"

Sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Akashi saat Nijimura menjilat titik sensitif pada lehernya. Jejak basah yang ditinggalkan lidah itu kini ditimpa oleh gigitan-gigitan kecil, membuat Akashi mengerang semakin keras.

Panas yang dirasakannya sangatlah tidak nyaman.

Tapi sensasi yang Nijimura berikan padanya sangat—

Sangat memabukkan—

_TIDAK, _Akashi meringis lagi saat kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, seperti baru dihantam sesuatu. _KAU AKAN MENYESAL KALAU MENURUTI PIKIRANMU YANG __BARUSAN__!_

_Diamlah!_ Balas Akashi secara mental. Suara itu memperparah sakit kepalanya, namun pemilik surai merah itu sedikit bersyukur karena _Dia_ masih dapat berpikir rasional pada saat seperti ini.

Akashi harus segera menghentikan kegilaan ini.

"Nijimura-san," katanya memulai. "Pikiranmu sedang kacau."

"Kita sama-sama lelah malam ini," lanjutnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Tapi aku tahu ini di luar kendalimu. Karena Nijimura-san tidak akan menyerangku seperti ini." Saat Nijimura berhenti untuk mendengarkan, Akashi memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Nijimura-san sangatlah berharga bagiku. Karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang akan kau sesali nantinya,"

"Kumohon berhentilah. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik."

Hening yang mengekor setelahnya membuat Akashi sedikit tegang. Apa kata-katanya bisa tersampaikan?

Apa kata-katanya bisa menjernihkan pikiran Nijimura yang sudah tercemar oleh alkohol?

"...malam ini saja," suara serak Nijimura memecah keheningan ruang tengah. "Malam ini saja. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya malam ini saja—"

Akashi mematung.

Nijimura...

Nijimura terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Akashi merasakan nyeri di dadanya saat pria itu melanjutkan, "Aku menginginkanmu, Akashi, aku selalu menginginkanmu..."

"Seharusnya kau jadi milikku.. seharusnya kau bisa bahagia bersamaku—" mata beriris merah itu memburam oleh bulir-bulir air saat mendengar hal itu. Kenapa...

"Kenapa aku terlambat," Nijimura menyandarkan dahinya yang panas pada bahu Akashi dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. "Kenapa aku terlambat?.. kenapa aku terlambat... Kamisama, doushite..."

Sesak.

Mendengar pengakuan Nijimura membuat dadanya sesak bukan main.

Kenapa..

Kenapa jadi begini?

Akashi mengingat semua yang dilaluinya di Teikou bersama Nijimura. Memimpin latihan basket bersama, sesi-sesi rapat kapten-dan-wakil khusus berdua, sesekali berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah... Momen-momen kecil berharga lain yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, yang selalu mengacaukan ritme jantung dan membuat Akashi harus menyembunyikan senyum yang di luar karakter tenangnya.

Akashi bahagia dengan orang ini.

Akashi seharusnya bisa hidup bahagia bersama orang ini.

Bohong jika dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir Nijimura tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya. Bohong jika dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, Akashi tidak pernah berandai-andai seperti apa memiliki masa depan bersama Nijimura.

Akashi ingin mengetahui seperti apa hidup bersama Nijimura—seperti apa pulang ke tempat yang mereka tinggali bersama, seperti apa rasanya disapa oleh wajah pria bersurai gelap itu pagi-pagi saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, seperti apa berbagi kasih sayang tanpa ada dinding dan _jarak_ yang menghalangi...

Tapi—selalu ada kata tapi.

Tapi Akashi sudah pernah merasakan semuanya, tapi Akashi sudah pernah melaluinya tapi bukan bersama Nijimura... tapi tapi dan tapi...

Tapi sekedar berandai-andai tidak akan membuat hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi Akashi tidak punya kesempatan untuk hidup bersama Nijimura.

(Tapi Mayuzumi ada di sampingnya saat Nijimura tidak ada. Tapi Mayuzumi memberinya kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa Nijimura berikan karena Nijimura _tidak ada di sana—)_

Akashi hanya bisa berbaring di atas sofa dan bergeming, seakan mati rasa terhadap panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan yang kembali diberikan mengakhiri perjalanannya di leher, naik untuk menyusuri dagu, pipi, rahang, dan seterusnya. Akashi baru tersentak saat menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh pria itu, segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum terlambat—

Ciuman berikutnya mendarat di ujung bibir.

Pria bersurai kelam itu tertegun setelah gestur penolakan yang lagi-lagi Akashi lakukan.

Wajah yang masih berjarak cukup dekat itu menyapu sebagian wajah Akashi dengan nafas yang hangat (panas), kontras dengan tatapan matanya yang semakin dingin. Tatapan Nijimura sangat menusuk—terluka—dan pria bermanik rubi itu dapat menangkap dengan jelas pertanyaan yang diajukan dalam diam,

_Kenapa kau berpaling dariku?_

Akashi mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak karuan, merasakan cengkraman pada masing-masing pergelangan tangannya melonggar sampai sepenuhnya dilepaskan. Tubuh Nijimura ambruk ke samping—sofa tempat mereka berbaring sekarang lumayan besar—dan mata kelabunya yang hampir terpejam membalas tatapan cemas yang Akashi berikan.

Kesadaran Nijimura sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Aku," ucap Akashi dengan suara lelah. "Bersama Chihiro sekarang."

_Kita tidak bisa bersama._

Nijimura menjawab dengan suara lelah yang sama, "Aku tahu."

"Dan aku bahagia bersamanya."

_Aku tidak bisa memberimu kesempatan kedua._

"...aku tahu,"

Nijimura menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk mencium puncak kepala berlapis surai merah itu, sebelum tergeletak lemas dan hilang kesadaran.

Tangan Akashi yang masih bergetar—lebam di pergelangan tangannya sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya—naik untuk mengelus kepala Nijimura yang berkeringat. Menyisipkan jemarinya ke surai hitam itu dan membelainya dengan lembut. Memaksa mata terpejam sampai dirinya sendiri tertidur, karena Akashi tidak tahu harus membalas perkataan mantan senpai-nya dengan apa.

Setetes air mata mengalir setelah Akashi berhasil terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong, melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. Pria itu punya presentasi penting yang harus ia tampilkan pagi nanti, tapi insomnia sialan menyerangnya pada waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

Sudah berjam-jam lewat sejak ia mengirim pesan dan Akashi belum juga membalas maupun mengangkat teleponnya. Yah, hal itu bisa saja karena kekasihnya sudah tertidur, tapi...

Mayuzumi memutar tubuhnya, memandangi ruang kosong di sebelah tempatnya berbaring sebelum mencoba tidur sekali lagi.

Ia punya firasat buruk akan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

catatan:

**izakaya **adalah tempat hangout/minum2 khas jepang, semacam bar-nya jepang gitu

**vodka **murahan yang niji minum jelek kualitasnya, tapi vodka yang bagus ga terlalu bau dan gaada burning sensation pas diminum... gatau juga deng *dor*

kalau banyak hal yang salah dalam chapter ini mohon dimaafkan *bow*

.

balasan buat anon2 chapter lalu (maaf saya belom bales review2 yg login...):

**lemonlemon:** aahh terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! XD mayuyu emang lagi sweet pas itu :3 dan alasan mayuzumi ngelarang akashi ketemu sama nijimura udah dijleasin di chapter ini ya huehehe. soal akashi akhirnya sama siapa... tunggu dua chapter lagi yah *dor* makasih udh mau nungguin chapter ini!

**Ashley: **terima kasih atas reviewnya! haha mungkin itu karena niji muncul sedikit di chapter lalu XD semoga niji jadi yg paling sakit hati (?) setelah anda baca chapter ini yah *loh* ahh kalimat yg itu emang kayak double meaning, tergantung reader bacanya gimana... gak lame kok, ooc dikit gapapalah XD /dihajar/ sekali lagi terima kasih!

.

A/N:

sebelum ada yang ngelemparin saya pake batu, gak nijiaka gak nganu, niji gak ngeraep aka saya gasuka yg berbau raep2 kalo tentang nijiaka! cinta mereka itu murni oke /didepak

hahaha mau ngomong apa ya. pertama-tama saya minta ampun karena chapter lalu bilang 'niat nyelesain ini bulan maret' tapi ? ? ? baru apdet bulan juli? ADUH maafkan coco yg tidak tau diri ini minna ;A;

kalo chapter ini ooc nya nyebelin(?) saya mohon maap... selama liburan kerjaan saya ngebaper dan ngemaso mulu jadi mungkin tulisan saya makin ga enak. mau nulis fic baru tapi kok plotnya agak(?) nganu semua, kan ga enak lagi bulan puasa... dan **NSAW** fix apdet nanti abis lebaran yah readers sekalian, maafkan saya lagi tapi saya ga mau mengotori bulan suci ini :")

hampir 90% review chapter lalu ngira niji bagian dari sanada group, padahal engga... nijimura malah saya jadiin pengangguran yang depresi kaya gini... aduh kok kayaknya daku jahat banget sih orz semoga gaada yg sebel sama abang niji gara2 chapter ini ;w; kasian loh dia gabisa move on selama 10thn... rangga sama cinta aja ga move on selama 12thn kan *terus* dan dia abis ditinggal pergi ayahnya, semuanya tau kan niji itu sayang banget sama ayahnya :")

bocoran untuk chapter depan: nijiaka ketahuan sama mayuyu. makin kayak drama alay aja fic ini... semoga masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutannya.

maap a/n kepanjangan www thank you for reading!


End file.
